A Drastic Change?
by bibi1121
Summary: Stephanie Plum is in for it in her love life now and it could create a drastic change for her daily life... my fluffy Babe story, rated T for bad words
1. The Deal

**I do not own any of the original characters from the series, but I love Janet Evanovich novels, I bought them all **

**Please read and review, thanks!**

* * *

**A Drastic Change**

Chapter 1

"The Deal"

"Wait a minute! Why me?!" I exclaimed. _Wow you've done it again Miss Stephanie Plum, _I angrily thought to myself, _how do you get yourself out of this one?! _I have been going between the two men in my life, my on again, off again boyfriend Joe Morelli, which we are on the off again part of our normal relationship, and my sexy bounty hunter mentor Carlos Manoso, aka Ranger, but to me, I prefer batman. Now I was about to allow entering another man, Jeremiah Person.

"Well, Steph, we're old college friends that used to date and since I have found out this information, I've been looking through profiles of my past girlfriends of mine and I kind of started to take more notice to you out of the three past girlfriends who are single and available," he smirked, most adorably, at his reply, but his green eyes were dead set serious and poured directly into mine. His thick curly black hair looked so well groom and his nicely shaved face had a tough rough look to it even though his skin is so smooth. His body, _whoa there Steph_, was well built and perfectly tanned.

"YOU DECIDED TO KIDNAP ME, OUT OF THREE WOMEN, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AS I WAS SLEEPING AND DRAG ME OFF TO HOUSTON, TEXAS FOR A FUCKING MARRIAGE PROPOSAL!!!!!" There I go, I lost all my self control! Was he serious?!

"Well, yes, Steph. In my father's will, I need to marry before my thirty fifth birthday in order to keep my father's cell phone company or else surrender it, after all my father's work into this company, I cannot just let it crumple. I just turned 34 last weekend, all I have is year to get married, and that's pretty damn soon." I started to feel bad for him, but I couldn't just marry him, think about Joe, and what about Ranger! "Steph… I'll offer this deal again, first, I am aware we are both starving, so lunch? We can catch up on everything since college and then we'll discuss this," he smiled sincerely and I nodded in agreement.

He was right. I was starving! I didn't get a chance to pack, eat or anything! His men barged into my apartment and just grabbed me. All I had that actually belonged to me were my apartment keys, wallet, and the clothes I am wearing, which was just jeans and a plain blue shirt with my white sneakers. Also, I never been to Texas before, so I felt so lost.

Lunch was great! Jeremiah took me to a great Italian restaurant and we talked for what felt like hours. For some reason I told him everything going on in my life, even about Joe and Ranger. I went to him in more personal discussions than I have had with anyone else in the longest time! I felt guilty that Joe and Raanger don't know where I am, probably worried and going insane trying to find me, but I didn't have my cell so there wasn't much I can do at the moment. After, we went back to his apartment, oh boy, here we are again, sitting in his living room but we sat silently. Jeremiah broke the silence though.

"So, I think I'm going to change our situations," he paused and looked directly into my blue eyes, "I'm going to draw up a contract, where you will agree to marry me" _OH BOY!_ "a month before my birthday next year, which gives you eleven months to be my finacee, in which three of these eleven months, you will stay here with me" _Oh God! _"because I cannot go on vacation until then, and after three months together here, we will go back to Trenton, where I can stay for a month, but I can let you stay until our wedding. That gives you only eight months, eight months that perhaps maybe Joe or Ranger will actually realize the shit they are and prove their love for you" _Dear Lord! Why me?! "_if they do that, the wedding is off but I still need to marry before by this time next year, so you will personally have to get me a wife by then too, which means you are allowed to try to find me a suitable wife during those eight months. Agreed?" I sat there the entire time listening to him, hoping thunder could strike me dead instead, but a part of me felt for him. I bit my tongue. Maybe if people knew of this contract, especially Joe or Ranger, they would get me out of it!

"Will others be able to know of this contract? Or will we have to keep it between us?" I asked. _Please God, please. _He sat there and thought for a moment.

"Others can know, but neither Joe or Ranger can know or our families, it would be unfair advantages. So, deal?" He looked so positive and sure. He pulled his out to me. What the heck? I'll go for it. I took his hand and made a pact in that simple, yet firm handshake. Whatever happens, happens……

* * *

what do you think so far? review please, i like other people's opinions 


	2. Three months gone

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep reading and reviewing please, I love the response so far! **

**Disclaimer: Janet Evanovich owns all characters, except my made up character Jeremiah.**

* * *

**A Drastic Change**

Chapter 2

"Three months gone"

"Sugar pie! You done packing?" Jeremiah called out before entering his guest room that I have been using these three months. We were going to Trenton today. Apparently, because I came to Texas with nothing, I had bought two suitcases full of new clothes, shoes and accessories, with Jeremiah's credit card of course. I had called home, but only called my dad. I thought about it all and felt I should only tell my dad, not everything, but that I was away on vacation for three months and not worry. I asked him to please take care of Rex and talk to my landlord. He agreed to do so as long as I brought gifts for him when I came back. Lucky, Jeremiah decided to buy a whole television set with a plasma flat screen TV with ultra sound systems and video/dvd. We would arrive in Trenton at 5:30pm tonight, and I begged to stop right away at my parents house for dinner after we land there. The new TV set for my dad would arrive at my parents house at a quarter to seven, and I wanted to be there to see my dad to go crazy for it. _You are such a nice daughter Stephanie! _

"Yup, what time we leaving for the airport?" I asked as I applied my make-up at the now empty dresser.

"About a half hour," he replied and grabbed my suitcases, "I'm going to bring your suitcases downstairs for Edwardo to bring into the limo." I nodded as I looked for my eye shadow case. Being that he is rich, Edwardo is the butler, and I can honestly tell you, I spend more time talking with Edwardo and his wife, Maria the maid, then my own 'husband to be.' Three months went by fast as I kept myself occupied. Everyone back home should be proud of me. Because there wasn't anything to do for three months, I went running every morning at 8 for an hour, then to the gym at 9 to 11. I would go home for a shower and lunch, Maria's cooking is the best! By 2 in the afternoon I took yoga classes into self defense lessons and after I would go to the gun range (now I'm more comfortable carrying a gun) until I would get home around 6 to shower again and be ready for dinner with Jeremiah at 7:30. On the weekends, Jeremiah would go to the gym with her. _Steph! You look better than ever! _I was really proud of myself. My body looked a hundred times better than before, more lean and muscular. Not to mention the tan I got from being here. I was really happy about the changes I made with my exercises and diet.

o0o0o0o

I was nervous, no, not nervous, I'm insane! I was on a plane with Jeremiah, we are going to Trenton, I was coming home. After three months, I have gotten used to Texas, but I wouldn't really miss it. I missed home, my hamster Rex, the girls at the office, the guys at Rangeman especially batman, my family and Joe. Look out I was headed home! Just a slight problem I signed the contract with Jeremiah three months ago, so wed we would become. I stared at a diamond ring on my left ring finger. I didn't like it so much, it was too extravagant, and I thought it should have been a more simpler diamond cut and ring. _What are you complaining about?! It is so much! And many would kill to be you with that ring! _It was true, but I wasn't in love with him, I knew that, and perhaps that's why I hate the ring. But he was friend, an old friend from college who is kind of desperate, plus I didn't hate him, but I don't love him either.

o0o0o0o

Our limo pulled up to my parents house and dropped us off. Jeremiah gave the driver orders to pick us up at 8pm sharp and I requested that a limo would not be necessary. My father and grandmother was gapping at the limo as it pulled up, and seeing me get out with Jeremiah made there jaws drop even more! I grinned, I was home. My dad was the first to snap out of it.

"My little girl! How was your vacation?" I gave him a hug and replied, "Great! I worked hard on healthy portions of my body to myself. This is Jeremiah," I introduced, "Jeremiah, this is my father and my grandma." They nodded to each other and shook hands.

"I can see that! I am very proud of you! Your apartment is covered and Rex, well…"

"He died!" Grandma finally snapped out of it "sorry about it, I…"

"She accidentally shot it!" my dad exclaimed furious.

"It's okay," I said. I was not shocked or sad, that's the weird part. I grown used to not having him around for three months. I'm cruel, he was my best friend! But I didn't feel anything, hmm, probably something's wrong with me.

We walked into the dinning room and sat down. It was three minutes to six. My mother was putting out the food. No Valerie or the kids, looks likes its just going to be the parents, grandma, Jeremiah and me, _better for me at least_.

"Stephanie Plum! Where have you been?! And who's this Steph? Hello dear, Helen Plum," she held out her hand to Jeremiah.

"Jeremiah Person."

"Well please join us for dinner," she went to get more place mats for me and him.

Dinner went by nicely, I told them I was on vacation and such, but I couldn't avoid it much further, Jeremiah _is_ sitting right next to me. I let out a big sigh.

"While you were away, Joe Morelli got a new girlfriend, she's from out of state, and I just heard today that they're engaged! If you didn't go away on this sudden vacation, it could have been you!" she sighed, she believed Joe was the last hope for me being married, she was really going to be shocked now. I felt pissed off at Joe suddenly, he got himself engaged as I went away, but then again, so did I.

"Yup! Joe went crazy looking for you for about the first month you disappeared. Ranger never stopped though, he keeps breaking in here thinking we know where you went. But we don't, Ranger has gone crazy trying to find you! Good thing he's damn hot! Or else I would have shot him from breaking and entering in here a couple of times! Whoa! I'm getting hot flashes thinking about him," Grandma babbled on about Ranger as I cringed in guilt.

"Well…. I sort of got news for you guys," I paused not knowing how to continue. I sat there watching my family look at me expectantly. "Well, you see…"

"Stephanie and I are engaged," Jeremiah finished for me. _Thank god! I didn't know if I could say it!_ I watched as my parents sat there with confused expressions. We all sat there speechless.

"Stephanie! That's great! You finally can get married! Have kids and settle down and stop working as a bounty hunter! When's the wedding?!" My mother, of course excited! She wants me married, not want but would die for me to become married.

We went on to discussing wedding details, Jeremiah explained that we would marry in eight months time and of course, we never mentioned out contract. At exactly 6:45pm the doorbell rang, the new television set came in. My dad was ecstatic! Jeremiah said that it was an engagement gift to my parents especially for my father.

o0o0o0o

At 8, our car arrived to pick us up and dropped us off at my apartment. We grabbed our suitcases and went into my living room exhausted. Between the air flight and dinner, we lost all amounts of energy there was. Tomorrow, I would go to the office and see the girls, and I couldn't wait! I missed them. I have so many copies of the contract between Jeremiah and me, I thought of bringing a copy to them and see if they can help me out, I really needed out! Not that I hated Jeremiah but I wouldn't be happy married to him, and I knew that. Now that Joe was out of the question, Ranger was my only hope, I was screwed! He can't know of the contract, but giving a copy for Connie and Lula, perhaps they can _accidentally slip_ it to Ranger. Oh god! I am insane, _would that even work, without Jeremiah finding out?!_

* * *

**please review! how do you guys like my second chapter? please be honest!**


	3. Back Up with the Girls

**Hey everyone! sorry i couldn't update sooner- you know: school, homework, and other stuff.**

**hope you'll like this chapter please read and review! i love the reviews so far so thanks a bunch! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that belong to Janet Evaonvich**

* * *

**Drastic Change**

chapter 3

"Back Up With The Girls"

I woke up in my bed at 7:30am for a morning jog. The alarm also woke up Jeremiah who slept on my bedroom floor, we weren't that romantically close, but we have become very good friends to each other. Although he said he was on vacation, truthfully, he had business clients and meetings to attend to. He got up and walked to the bathroom for a shower, as I changed into sweats and raced out the door. He told me before sleeping last night that he had two meetings today. One at 10am and the other was a dinner meeting so he wished for me to attend with him, he said that we could possibly go out to lunch together. We agreed to go to Vinnie's office at 9:30 for me and then he'll be on his way and hopefully I was back on the bounty hunter job. My car, a silver Honda accord 2000, was still in the parking lot.

At eight thirty, I got back to my apartment where Jeremiah was eating a bagel and drinking coffee at my kitchen counter. "I went to the store while you went running," he said between bites, "hop in the shower, you usually take forever getting ready. By the way, it came clear to me in our contract that we agreed on allowing you to tell only two other people not involved in our relationship. I drawn up contracts for both Connie and Lula to sign, they can't tell anyone of our contract, but they can aid you with getting Joe or Ranger, although, it's just Ranger now isn't it," He smirked, he gotten into my thoughts about getting out of our contract. I stuck my tongue out at him, _oh so mature Steph!_ and went into the bathroom to shower.

o0o0o0o

At 9:30 I pulled my car up to the front of the office with a large cup of coffee, I really needed a extra cup of coffee. We both got out of the car and into the office where Connie and Lula were sitting looking totally bored with themselves. They gaped at me as soon as I walked in, their mouths dropped even more open as they saw Jeremiah walk in behind me.

"Hey girlssss! What is it? You guys didn't miss me?" I fake pouted at them as they continued to stare endlessly at me.

"Damn gurl! Look at you! Can't believe its really you! And that you got the best body for that outfit!" Lula jumped up and grabbed me into a full tight hug. I was wearing a faded dark blue crop top with long sleeves showing my superb flat stomach and black cargo pants. My unruly curls were pulled back into a simple ponytail.

"Oh My God! Steph! Everyone was beginning to think you've died!" Connie was speechless until now. "And you look so much better shape than ever before!"

"Is Vinnie in?" I asked

"Nope, he'll be here in an hour though," replied Connie.

"Ahem," Jeremiah cleared his throat, "I'm sorry sweetie pie, but I got a meeting to go to."

"Er… right, Lula, Connie, this is Jeremiah, my… before you guys squeal out loud, you guys need to sign certain contracts," I said as Jeremiah pulled out the contracts he wanted them to sign.

**"I am to keep confidential on all matters that are revealed to me….," **Connie read the three page contract out loud until the end of it as Lula read silently along on her own copy with her.

"Are you shitting me?!" Lula exclaimed. "We don't know anything of this shit you want us to keep quiet about! So you won't tell us unless we sign fucking contracts!"

"She got a point Jeremiah, I mean-" I started to reason but he cut me off.

"Sugar pie, I ain't taking any chances." He stared directly at me and I sighed.

"This here looks like some deep shit! Dammit!" Lula said as she looked at us in big wide eyes and grabbed a pen off of Connie's desk and sign the contract. "Here" She handed it to him. Following Lula's lead, Connie signed the papers too.

"I better get going, I will see you later sugar pie, I will call to see if we can have lunch today." He turned and walked out of the office as we sat and watched a limo pull up to drive him to his meeting.

"Damn skimpy! Who the hell _is _Jeremiah?" Lula gave me a questioning look and I sighed. I pulled out a thick copy of the contract between Jeremiah and me. I dropped it on Connie's desk and took a deep slurp of my coffee until I drained the cup of every last drop. Connie started reading and muttering as Lula read over her shoulder.

Seven minutes later, after completely reading the contract, Connie put it down on her desk and they both stared at me. "What? I went insane and signed it ok?! I felt bad for him, and he was an old college friend. And we did get to know a little bit about each other over the past three months and catch up on things since the last time we seen each other in college. But, well, I need help out of it, and I picked you two," I defended myself, "It says I could go to help from two people who are not family members. And-"

"And neither Joe or Ranger can know about this because they're your bargain out of the contract and it would be unfair to Jeremiah," Connie said while nodding her head in thoughts of the contract terms.

"How the hell can they get you out of this crap without knowing?! Girl, Ranger doesn't show any emotions and shit, and Joe… well he, um," Lula looked at me. I knew she was referring to Joe's recent engagement, but she thought I didn't know already.

"I know," I sighed, "Joe is now out of the question, I have only Ranger to save me now, but not the usual saving." We all stood there silent and lost in our own thoughts.

"I'm screwed big time! Right?" I asked knowing the answer already.

"No shit!" Lula said to me, "Well Jeremiah seems so good to have in bed, and also well set in his money area."

"Real good," Connie says as she types and clicks away on her computer, "He's fucking billionaire! Lula look!" Lula leaned over and so did I, just curiously because I already knew about his company and being rich.

"Damn skimpy! You're engaged to the richest and one of the best looking man on earth, and you want to get out of it!" Lula exclaimed.

I sighed and went to explain my reasons that have been on my thoughts for the past months. "You guys don't know how it is. Me and him are more just friends, even after three months. He's never home on the week days and its lonely, how do you think I got into shape? I exercised, jogged, went to the gym, took yoga and self defense lessons to make the hours go by. Sure he gives me a one year credit card to his bank account, but" I held my hand up so they could hear me out before getting excited about me having his credit card and shopping, of course with his money, "but its just like that for the past three months, and I want to be lonely like that again for the rest of my life? It's marriage, not just boyfriend where I can be independent again. Also, the whole 'me and him' doesn't feel… right. I feel like I'm missing something, not something, everything, including life. It's just… wrong" I sighed when I finished and looked down at the floor.

"Whoa, that's very deep Steph," Lula said as Connie nodded silently agreeing.

I shrugged. "I told you. It's lonely, a lot of thoughts just to myself when you got no one to really talk to like back home here."

"Okay! That's it, we'll just have to help her get Ranger," Connie looked dead seriously at Lula as she said this.

"It wont be easy, but we got… how much time?" Lula asked. Connie flipped through the contract and gulped, "eight months."

"Well we're going to try and save you girl! What are friends for?" Lula smiled at me as Connie smiled almost identical to hers. _At least they're being positive, for now, and I could use the moral support, _I thought and smiled.

"You guys are right. Let's get me un-engaged."

"Meanwhile, I know of something that could cheer you up just a bit," Connie said.

"Shopping time!" Lula exclaimed.

"What about the office?!" I asked as I saw both of them getting ready to leave.

"I'll close it. Vinnie can kiss our asses. It's a special day and for good reasons, Steph's back home," Connie answered.

"Damn straight," Lula agreed.

* * *

**so what do you think? plz read and review! thxs- i'll try updating as soon as possible**


	4. Old Job and Exboyfriend

**Hey everyone, I am deeply SORRY for not updating sooner. I hope you will enjoy this chapter, so please read and review, pleaseeeeee.**

**I do not own any of the characters that rightfully belong to Janet Evanovich, I'm just simply borrowing for my own fun. ENJOY!!!**

* * *

A Drastic Change

Chapter 4

"Old Job and Ex-boyfriend"

We went shopping at the mall and it felt as if I never disappeared from home three months ago. I called Jeremiah to tell him that the girls and I went shopping and if he still wanted to spend lunch with me. He instead decided to go to lunch with the people who were in the business meeting with which left me to grab lunch with the girls after we finish shopping, because we couldn't get hungry from our shopping extravagance. Jeremiah also reminded me that I was going to attend his business dinner with him tonight at seven. Connie and Lula found it to themselves to find me the perfect cocktail dress for tonight. I already had a dress in my closet that I had in mind, but the girls insisted and there I was trying on hundreds of dresses along with outfits that I truly loved and looked good in.

After we finished shopping, I dropped off my purchases at my apartment and then we ordered ourselves Chinese takeout and ate at my apartment when the food arrived. Afterwards we got into the conversation of my wedding as we headed for the bonds office where Vinnie would probably ready to kill Connie and Lula with a chainsaw. Every idea of getting Ranger to save me that Lula thought of had Connie and me laughing.

We walked into the office laughing about my 'upcoming doom' which had become surprisingly a joke and funny that I would actually get married off to someone, especially since I didn't love him. Interestingly enough, it was funny and we weren't drunk. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

We stopped laughing as we saw Vinnie screaming at us. "RANGER WAS HERE AND WHERE WERE YOU CONNIE?! NOT HERE! I'M GOING ON FUCKING VACATION TOMORROW BECAUSE OF MY DAMN WIFE AND I'M SUPPOSED TO LEAVE MY BUSINESS WITH IRRESPONISBLE PEOPLE! AND I WAS SUPPPOSED TO BE BACK HOME FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO TO FINISH PACKING SO SHE WON'T FUCKING KILL ME! AND-" he paused and stared at me. _Yes, Stephanie Plum is back home, _I thought seeing his expression.

"Hi ya cuz," I said.

"Oh my god! Steph! You want your old job back? Take it! It's yours forever, you do a better job than Lula!" Lula yelled back in protest, "Please! Ranger still won't take any FTA with a low bond."

I smiled. "Thanks Vinnie, vacation? Where?" I said being polite and behind me, Connie and Lula started laughing hysterically.

"Uh…." Vinnie looked stumped, "A cruise, a nice little cruise." With that Lula and Connie laughter became more louder and they were rolling on the floor shaking in madness. I raised an eyebrow at Vinnie.

"Ok, so my wife is finally pregnant, and she wanted a vacation so she booked a vacation for pregnant women and their husbands," Vinnie mumbled and turned red. "I got to go home and finish packing, I will be back home in two and a half weeks after being on a ship with horomonal crazied women." Vinnie grabbed a few of his things and left, stepping over Connie and Lula's twitching bodies of laughter on the floor.

"Ok, so he's gone." Connie said as she recomposed herself and walked around her desk and sat down. "You want to start on your skips now or tomorrow, you do have that dinner tonight," Connie asked me. It was already close to four o'clock.

"Tomorrow, I wanted to see Mary Lou and then head over to my apartment and get ready," I said.

"Which dress?" Lula asked. We ended up buying two different cocktail dresses, both short and sexy written all over it. One was a multitude of blue shades that was strapless and the skirt fell down in an angle to one side. The other was a black halter that fit my body like a second skin and long silts that ran really high up on both sides of the skirt.

"I'm not sure yet," I said thinking about how they both looked on me, "I'll think about it as I get ready. See you guys tomorrow." I walked out of the office and into my car and headed towards Mary Lou's house.

When I reached Mary Lou's house, it was quiet and no one was answering the door. I called her house phone to see if perhaps she was asleep and didn't hear the doorbell. No one picked up the phone but it went to the answering machine and I heard her voice recorded to say, "Hey, sorry we are not home, me and my husband are on a week vacation for our anniversary and our kids are staying with grandparents, so please a message and-" I hung up. Things seem to be going well for her. I guess I will have to wait until she gets back.

I went back to my apartment earlier than I expected to find a certain familiar truck following me. Joe Morelli was watching me get out of my car after I parked and go up to him as he did the same in his truck parked beside mine. He looked furious and yet guilty at the same time. _Hehe, he thinks I don't know about his engagement, well I got news for him, _I smirked as I stopped in front of him, standing a good distance from him.

"Cupcake, where have you been? I went crazy trying to find you. I was surprised to see you back and driving around," he said calmly but his expression said otherwise.

"Well, you see, I went on vacation to Texas and reunited with an old friend and now I'm happily engaged," I said calmly back. He looked damn surprised and furious at the same time, "I know about your engagement so we're both better off this way, right?"

"Stephanie, I," he sputtered confused.

"We can be best friends still right? And I hope I'm invited to the wedding because you're a part of mine," I said threatening. He smiled at that. "Sure cupcake, you'll love Sarah. I think you guys will get along. We can be best friends, don't worry," he pulled me into a hug, "I missed you," he whispered.

I broke the hug and smiled at him, "I missed everyone here too."

He looked behind me with a concerned expression. I turned to see a limo pull up into the parking lot and Jeremiah exiting the limo. "And that would be Jeremiah Person, my finacee," I said to Joe as Jeremiah walked towards us.

"Hey sweetie pie," Jeremiah kissed the top of my head.

"Hey honey. Jeremiah, this is Joe Morelli. Joe, this is my husband to be, Jeremiah Person," I introduced and saw them give each other a firm handshake.

"Sweetie pie, you should get ready for our dinner tonight," Jeremiah looked at Joe for a moment and back at me, "I'm sure Joe and I could talk and watch some television before we leave?" He looked at Joe expectedly and Joe shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I promised my Sarah that I would take her shopping and such to go over some wedding details," he smiled at us, "It was nice seeing you again cupcake." He hopped into his truck and drove off after he waved slightly at us. _Joe and I seem to be taking the end of our relationship really well, perhaps it is better this way. At least he is still my friend, _I thought as we headed up to my apartment.

I took a long shower after Jeremiah's quick shower. He was busy on his laptop and cell phone I didn't disturb him as I looked at him as I walked to my bedroom door to close and lock it. Still with wet hair and my towel wrapped around me, I pulled out both dresses I bought today and stared at them. _Which one? _If not, I did have about ten other short cocktail dresses in my suitcase I had yet to unpack that I had bought in Texas. Now I was really stumped on what to wear and it was already 5:30 which meant only an hour and fifteen minutes to get ready because of the other fifteen minutes to get to the restaurant with Jeremiah.

* * *

**I hope you really liked this chapter, I hope to update soon but I do not know how soon (please don't kill me for that- I will try to very soon)**

**Please reviewwwwwww**


	5. Reunite

**Hey guys, I am deeply sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy and stuff. This is my first Janet Evanovich fanfiction so please REVIEW IN THE END!!!!!!! all the characters belong to Janet Evanovich and I have no rights or can ever live up to how she creates her wonderful stories. **

* * *

A Drastic Change?

Chapter 5

"Reunite"

"Sweetie pie! Our ride is here!" Jeremiah called out as I tried to finish my last coat of mascara in the bathroom mirror. Exactly seventeen minutes before the business dinner at seven o'clock. I hurried out of the bathroom to grab my matching purse sitting on my bed and stalked off into the living room. Jeremiah looked up at me as he slightly fixed his tie and opened the apartment door to allow ourselves out.

We rode to the restaurant in silence. No compliments on how I was dressed since I wore this cocktail dress while I was 'vacationing' in Texas before. The sparklingly royal blue and gold dress clung onto my top figure as a second skin. It was a backless halter dress with a deep v-neck showing a decent amount of cleavage and the skirt was short in the front and got longer towards the back. I wore my royal blue four inch heels and my eyes were set to make themselves pop out for effect.

When the limo stopped in front of one of the best Spanish restaurants in town (5 minutes early for the meeting, I must add), Jeremiah stepped out first to allow himself to be presented as a perfect gentleman to help me out of the vehicle and escort me graciously into the nicely decorated restaurant. After checking our reservations, we followed a waiter to the back of the restaurant and up a couple of steps that wasn't noticeable from the front of the place. He led us to a secluded area where a table was set for four people.

"I had always wanted to eat here," I said more to myself than to him. Jeremiah smiled up at me.

"Well, I heard it was a splendid dinning experience, but our guests were the ones who suggested the place," he said to me smiling. The smile was genuine and friendly. Just friendly, we weren't so romantically involved, and you could just tell by how we were together, I wasn't sure how everyone else is fooled that we are perfectly arranged and in love with one another.

"I will be right back, ladies room," I explained. He nodded after I excused myself and steered myself to the restrooms. I felt awkward and needed some air. Like all the dinners before, we would act like the perfect couple, and it tore me to pieces knowing I wasn't happy like this, but when its over, I would be back to normal again, right? _Why do I have this strange feeling that tonight is going to go wrong somewhere?_ After standing in the bathroom by myself for at least five minutes, I walked back to my table barely noticing Jeremiah was standing and talking to two other men.

"Ah, and this is my finacee, Stephanie," Jeremiah said as I approached closer, not really paying attention and my focus on the floor in front of me. "Uh, sweetie pie," I heard Jeremiah call out to me. As if I woke up, I got out of my stupor and looked up to see Tank and Ranger's shocked faces. _Oh Shit! _I thought.

**Ranger's POV**

"Ah, and this is my finacee, Stephanie," my client said looking past us. _Stephanie, that name. Where was my babe now? _Tank and I turned around to greet her but we came to a surprise.

There she was. My babe. As beautiful as ever. Her dress was perfect on her and I couldn't help but feel a great pull towards her, but I stopped and kept control. She walking towards us, but barely acknowledging us. Her focus was intently studying the floor in a sort of daze… _was that confusion that I read on her face? No, it was more of… LOST…._ My heart cringed to see her like that, _wait a minute, finacee? getting married? _And my heart dropped. NO!

"Uh, sweetie pie," my client called out to her from behind me. Getting out of her lost look, she gazed up and froze.

"Babe?" I barely managed to whisper and knew no one but Tank could have heard me.

"Ranger?" she finally spoke out, "Tank?" _God! Her voice! I missed it, I missed her!_

"Goddamn! Bombshell?!!!" Tank exploded and moved forward and grabbed her into a big hug.

"Tank! I missed all of you guys!" she exclaimed as she hugged him back.

"It's good to see you around again," Tank said. I couldn't move, I was transfixed on my spot. She was back, but not mine anymore. I felt Jeremiah come next to me. Anger ran through me, but I tried to keep it under control and kept my blank face on.

"Ah, so you all know each other," he said next to me and he reached out for Stephanie, "shall we order, allow you guys to catch up and get to business."

"Yes," I replied, glad I was able to even get out the reponse from my mouth as I was still unable to push away the fact my babe was back but most unfortuanately with another man.

I watched as he led her to her seat next to him and across from me. I looked at her more intently, she was advoiding looking straight into my eyes. I slowly realized afterwards, as I studied her features, that she back into the certain daze look that she was in before she saw us and this time I knew exactly why, it was like all her life was sucked out of her.

**Tank's POV**

Something was up. I could see and sense it. It was Bombshell. She was so... lifeless. I glanced at Ranger when the waiter came up and I knew he could see it too. Did Lula know she was back? Honey (Lula) didn't say anything to me. Maybe Honey knows something we don't know. Good thing I'm seeing her straight after this dinner. Honey is her best friend, she has to know something! Hmm.

* * *

**Please review!!!!! I love feedback, I like the song 'feedback' by Janet Jackson too but you know what I mean. I can take some criticism too!**

**Luvs, BiBi**


	6. Hiding Something

**Hey guys! I love the reviews so far!!! please keep them coming, I'm the type that needs motivation, seriously! Wow, my first fanfic and I'm surprised people actually are reading it... well enjoy my chapter six **

* * *

A Drastic Change?

Chapter 6

"Hiding Something"

**Ranger's POV**

I sat intently staring into the frame that I kept on my office desk. It's simple silver borders held a photo of Stephanie with a large smile and eyes shinning brightly on her face. She was in rangeman uniform with one arm resting down by her side while the other at her hip. I remember the moment of the picture was taken. She was watching Tank and me spar with one another (which I obviously won) and I was glad the security camera in the gym got a good angle of her, so I could place the moment in a picture.

Dinner with the client went good business wise, but my babe, something was wrong. It wasn't like her to act like the way she did. She sat there quietly and ate. She ate salad and not a sugar filled dessert but only of fruits, too! Not word unless spoken to and she avoided all eye contact with me, but I caught her glancing up at me a couple of times but just briefly.

My office door opened and Tank stepped in. With a glance at the photo, I placed it back down and walked around my desk and leaned against the desk's edge facing him. It was close to three in the morning.

"Still up man?" he said calmly, opening the deep conversation he wanted on a good friendly leveled voice and not jumping right into the conversation in case I wasn't ready to talk. He is my best friend and so close for years. He was like family, he knew me too well.

"Yea. Just got back in?" I asked in the same leveled tone.

"Yes," we sat silent for a couple of minutes. We both wanted to talk about Steph but waited for the other to do so first.

"Ok man, listen, Steph's back but not the way we expected," Tank said after the long silence, "You know that I went to see Lula after dinner. That's why you're still up at this time. You wanted to know if I found anything out from her." _Damn! He's right…grrr… I hate that!_

"Maybe," I said with my blank face in place and looked up at him expectantly.

He looked away and rubbed his neck. _Bad news, shit…_ "I don't know what to tell you man," he stared at the floor intently in silence for a couple of seconds, "I think Lula knows something, but," silent pause again, _will he please stop pausing and tell me!_ "she tries to avoid telling me anything about Bombshell. She looks away and starts talking about something else. Blabbering away on anything, even about paper, PAPER! Ranger, she went blabbing on about paper after about the sixth time I tried seeing if she would slip out what she knows about Bomber. Lula can't lie to me, she knows that, but she's hiding something for her. It's weird. Nothing feels right about Bombshell coming back home."

He finally looked back at me and I knew that he hated to tell me any sort of bad news. Hmm, it was strange, Lula, one of the biggest mouths in Trenton actually is keeping a secret and even worse, keeping it from Tank, her 'Teddy Bear.'

"So, she definitely knows something. If she knows something, Steph must have told her and Connie together, but if Lula is keeping it secret, mostly likely Connie is too," I said my thoughts out loud to him. He nodded along as I continued, "if they both know, perhaps they would talk about it together but… without anyone else around," I said as if light bulbs went on in my head.

"Ah! Why didn't I think of that? Girls gossip all the time, especially friends," Tank agreed as if reading my mind. We needed a couple of bugs now.

**Connie's POV**

I watched as Lula came in around ten minutes to ten o'clock. Fifty minutes late, as usual so I would complain but I didn't feel like it today.

"Problems Connie!" Lula said once she entered the office.

"What is it?" I asked as I went back to filing my nails, her problems were weird, so who knows what it is now.

"I couldn't lie to Tankie about Steph but…"

"OH MY GOD! LULA! Please don't tell me you told him?!" I shrieked. We signed contracts! She could be sued and in deep shit and debt!

"No! I didn't tell him, I changed the subject every single time and that was difficult, I talked about paper and shit to avoid spilling about it! But he could tell I was hiding something! He will hate me now! And we were going so great together!" Lula sighed frustrated.

"Your Tankie? Hating you?" I raised my eyebrow at her in question with my voice filled with silly doubtfulness. I chuckled, Lula has him wrapped around her fingers and vice versa.

"Yessss, god! What do I do?!"

"Of course, you won't tell him or anybody else as we agreed got it!" I snapped. I wasn't in the mood to break contracts and sudden bankruptcy.

"M'kay… lips sealed," she said as the door opened and 'speaking of the devil' walked in with Ranger.

**Tank's POV**

"Lips sealed," I heard my honey say as we walked in. _Hmm, they were already talking about whatever the secret is…_

"Hey Honey," I said as I kissed her on the cheek quickly as I was with Ranger. As a reached over, I placed a tiny bug in her purse.

"Hey Tankie!" she beamed at me with a large smile.

"Any skips Connie?" Ranger asked and leaned slightly onto the desk.

"Just these two," she said and handed two files to him. He nodded a bit. He looked at me and I knew we had to leave.

We walked out after saying byes and Lula asking if we were still on for tonight.

Ranger had put a bug behind Connie's computer as I put one in Lula's purse as a back up if Lula would go with Bombshell somewhere.

About fifteen minutes after we left, Bombshell walked into the office with donuts and coffee for herself and the girls. We sat into the usual black SUV a block down and began to listened to their conversations.

* * *

**so what do you guys think? please review! review! review! REVIEW! REVIEWWWWWW!!!**

**lol, but really, please review. chapter seven insight - what will Ranger do when he finds out about the contracts? muahahahahahahahahaha**

**MUCHOS LOVES, **

**BIBI**


	7. Listening In

**Hey there, THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I will update again as soon as I can but for now, enjoy ch.7!**

* * *

A Drastic Change?

Chapter 7

"Listening In"

**Steph's POV**

I walked into the office with donuts and coffee for us. Lula was yapping away and Connie was recoating the bright red color nail polish to her nicely done manicure. 

"Hey girl! We were just thinking of you. God! You're the best," Lula said as I dropped the box of donuts in front of her on Connie's desk and gave a curious glance at Connie.

"Apparently, Lula has a hard time keeping it a secret from her Tankie," Connie said to me as she returned her attention to her nails. 

I turned and rounded at Lula, "You didn't tell him did you!"

"No! Of course not! But from what I hear, you got yourself a run in with Ranger and my man last night," Lula countered back with the certain gossip gleam in her eye.

"Yea, but…" I gave them the details they wanted keeping my emotions and feelings that I had about it to myself.

"Huh, so nothing happened?" Lula asked with disappointment. Connie was clearly upset and disappointed as well.

"Yeah," I said while helping myself to another donut, "you really didn't tell Tank, did you?"

"No, I swear I didn't tell him. I tried changing the subjects again and again," Lula looked thoughtful for a moment, "but he could tell I was hiding something and-"

"Lula! We signed contracts!" Connie scolded her, "I'm in no mood or way to become bankrupt because of YOU!"

"Guys!" I raised my voice before they could even begin arguing, "the faster we get me out of this, the better for both of you as well. We need ideas, plans and whatever! No arguing! We need to get control of this situation and fast!" I sound like as person with so much authority that it silenced all three of us. _Ah, yes, awkward! Who knew I could ever be so in control like a dictator. Clearly, I'm not me anymore, _I thought.

"Stephanie's right," Connie finally broke the awkward silence, "if we get her out of her own contract, Lula and I will be free from ours, but-"

"It's difficult to do. I know that," I finished.

"Well, we got, what? Eight months? We got some time," Lula said sounding very optimistic. 

"Eight months can go by fast," I said. 

"But a lot of stuff can happen in so little time."

"But once those eight months are gone, you'll be forced to marry Jeremiah," Connie said, "not that's he bad, but you don't love him."

"Yeah…," I stared out the window, "why did I sign this contract! Because only someone like me with no other future would. Why? Because I'm fucking insane and signed it!"

"He was an old college friend of yours. Let me guess," Lula looked at me seriously and then at the ceiling, "first, he said 'please Steph?' and second, you guys went over details and different choices of options. With those two things, you usually go 'what can I lose' and go for it."

I glared at Lula, but she was right. "I'm going to blame the Burg for making me into this type of person, yup!" _Denial, one of my best things. _Yep, it was all the Burg mannerisms.

Connie and Lula looked at each other and then Connie shrugged. I wanted nothing but to be alone now. _Irony, here I was lonely for the past three months and now I just wanted solitude_. 

"Uh, Connie, got any skips for me?" I asked before I can take my leave.

"Just Mooner and Dougie," she handed me the file.

"Want me to tag along?" Lula asked.

I shook my head. "Nope, I got this one. Let's go out tonight, the three of us. How's that?"

"Girl's night! Hell yeah!" Lula said.

"What about Jeremiah?" Connie asked. She made it sound as if I was the wife tied down with a husband and family already.

"He's off to New York City for the week. He'll come back here for another week. Then, he'll head home in Texas and I'm going to stay here until two weeks before the wedding, if we don't get me out of it, but he'll drop by for a day or two sometimes," I explained.

"Busy man?" Connie chuckled.

"Never stops working," I answered, _like someone else I know_. "I'm going now. How's seven tonight?"

"Great! Call later for where and now I got to cancel on Tankie."

"We can do it tomorrow if you still want to-"

"Steph, you've been gone for so long, I think Tank will understand. Plus I haven't had a girl's night out in so long," Lula said as she went through her purse for her cell.

"See you," I walked out of the office and into my car. 

**Ranger's POV**

Now I was slightly confused and I could tell Tank was too. I watched him answer his cell and tell Lula it was okay if she canceled their plans for tonight. _So, she doesn't love him, but agreed to marry him in terms of this contract, _I thought_, she doesn't love him, she doesn't love, she does not love him…._

"We need a copy of those contracts they've been talking about," I stated, "Steph must have copies in her apartment.Let's go."

Ten minutes later, we entered her apartment. Still the same, except there was a sleeping bag in the bedroom floor. _Good, they're not sharing the bed, _I thought and felt relived as I entered the bedroom. I knew I could be the possessive and jealous type, but I never knew I could be that possessive over a woman, _but Stephanie isn't just any woman, she's mine. I love her. Wait, LOVE? …yes, I do, I'm inlove withher._ I shook my head out of my thoughts and continued to look around.

"Ranger, I think I found them," I heard Tank call from the living room. He was looking though a briefcase. There were several copies of three separate documents. 

"Let's take one of each," I began taking the copies and Tank glimpsed at the window. 

We headed back to Rangeman and once we entered my seventh floor apartment. I called up Bobby and Lester. I felt as if I needed them here. Once we all sat down with beers and got comfortable. I started going through the contracts with them.

Half an hour later, I was sitting there stunned at the contracts. The only way out of my babe's contract was depending on me! Me! God, what was she thinking! That and finding Jeremiah a suitable wife to replace her even if I did come through for my babe. I was shocked. My men were shocked. We kept drinking our beers and even more bottles of beer from our shock.

"So…" Tank began, "what are you going to do?" They all stared at me. Only problem is, I didn't know what I was going to do….yet.

* * *

**Yay! what do you think? please review! I love them 0.o**


	8. No Plan For Now

**I'm soooooooooooo soooooooooo sooooooooo sorry for not updating this story in soooooo long... eepz, my bad. Anyway here's chapter 8! sorry again (sweatdrops) hehe.. I'll try to make chapter 9 asap.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they solely belong to Janet Evanovich.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**"No Plan For Now"**

**Ranger's POV**

I didn't know what to do. For once a plan couldn't formulate in my mind. It was as if I didn't have a function to think. The guys were silent. They expectantly waited for me to tell them what to do, as always, because I usually had orders for everyone to follow even for people I did not have authority over, strange isn't it. The one time I needed to take direct actions and I couldn't even process a general plan. My eyes focused on the contracts on the table with my thoughts scrambled in another place that they wouldn't correct themselves into a formulated sentence. _Love her… wedding … 8 months … she doesn't love him… contracts … love … 33 weeks to go … contracts … she loves me … no wedding … still, eight months … contract… love… _God! I can't think properly, fucking great!

"Okay, man. No need to sit there and growl at the contracts," Lester pulled me out of my incoherent thoughts and I looked up at him. The guys looked warily at me; I didn't even realize that I was growling.

"Sorry, I can't think about what to do for once and it doesn't help. It makes me feel even more frustrated." I sighed and leaned back into the chair exhausted physically and mentally.

"I have some thoughts," Lester added. We all stared at him. He would usually just say what he was thinking and these thoughts usually pertain to something of his humor.

"I don't think we want to hear something 'funny' right now Santos," I barked at him.

"No seriously," he said with a smirk at me then looked down and continued, "according to this contract, you'll need to pull your head out of your ass."

"He's right you know," Bobby agreed. Tank looked away from me and I could tell he agreed with them too. I growled at them.

"Wait, just listen," Lester continued with a serious expression, "but even if you pull that head of yours out of that ass, just simply telling her 'Steph, I love you' really isn't going to cut it." Bobby and Tank both nodding their heads in agreement.

Bobby continued on Lester's thoughts, "In terms of this contract you have to 'prove' that you love her and not just simply 'say' it like Morelli, look at how that relationship was."

Tank looked at me hard for a moment, "They're right you know. You're going to have to prove you love her and the proof has to be accepted. Accepted from her friends, family and especially from Jeremiah since its under his jurisdiction if this 'proof of love' is creditable."

"We need to take out the big guns for you," Lester smirked at me, "Hmm, buy her an expensive car and diamonds, women love expensive shit and it's good you're loaded."

"Hell no!" Bobby argued, " Stephanie shouldn't be bought. If proving your love for her is pretty much buying her, that's bull! He should take her on a nice date."

"I can't take her on a date Bobby," I said, "She's engaged, even if she really isn't so much into her engaged relationship, she's really loyal, she'll just turn me down." The suggestions of both Lester and Bobby were out of the question I looked at Tank.

"Shit, don't look at me, I really have no ideas," he said.

"Lester and Bobby are both single," I pointed out.

"Yeah, you've got Lula," Lester grinned at Tank.

"Don't get me wrong, Lula and me are good. It's just when things go wrong, we just end up in bed and I don't think Bombshell will just end up in bed with you Ranger because she's engaged and all," Tank said while staring intently on the floor. He suddenly looked up at me and blurted out "shit, why don't you just save her the next time she needs help like always and carry her away to your bed, hell, I got no ideas."

Bobby and Lester were both laughing. I glared at them and they both stopped but it didn't keep the grins off their faces.

"Sounds good enough of a plan to me," Lester smiled at me. I shook my head at them. These guys were my best friends, no wonder we were single with the exception of Tank, but Lula wasn't any normal woman and she kind of fits into Tank in a weird sense.

"That would make things worse between me and her," I said softly. I was trying to think and nothing seems to work. I hated what I was saying next, "I should probably do things as we go. It's probably going to be spontaneous actions right now until I figure what to do because I got nothing else."

Tank, Lester and Bobby were all silent and staring at me.

"For real?" Tank asked uncertainly. I nodded. "You always have a plan, and you're sure that you're going to… to…"

"Wing it?" Lester finished Tank's question. I nodded.

"Until I have a plan, yes." I finished.

**Steph's POV**

I caught two easy FTAs with no problem since they were both first time offenders. I drove back to my apartment to get ready for tonight around five. Two and a half hours later, I was happy that its been a good day and I was ready for a good girls night out too. I dressed to impress and I knew I had a confident walk for tonight that said 'look out, Stephanie is damn fine!'

Deep down, my 'spidey senses' were ringing off the hook! I could tell whatever was going on, it wasn't going to be bad. It was a strange sense of knowing something you didn't want to happen will but not ruin everything for you. Get what I mean or have I really gone insane? I've discovered it was best to trust your instincts when I first started bounty hunting. It was a fact about me I actually did like. Also, Ranger always felt that I had good instincts. I sighed. Ranger. He is my only hope for right now and he didn't even know it. Hell, Ranger always help me, without question, but he usually knew my problem. My cell started ringing and jumped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, Lula. I'll be right down," I said and hung up. As I was grabbing my purse, I could faintly hear the music blasting from Lula car outside from my apartment building. When I reached the car up front, Connie moved to the backseat as I came to sit shotgun in Lula's firebird.

"Looking good there Steph," Connie complimented me as soon as I was in the car.

"Ready for some fun?" Lula asked Connie and me.

"Hell yeah! Let's get going," I answered above the loud music.

* * *

**That's all of chapter 8... R&R, plzzzzzzz?**

**vote for chapter 9, the merry men will be there on their girls night, will ranger? yes or no?**


	9. Sensing You

**Here's chp9! (yay!) Please review once you're done reading. I like feedback, good or bad. I'll try to update chp10 soon, hopefully before school starts again. Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: JE owns all characters except my orginial character Jeremiah.**

* * *

Chapter 9

**"Sensing You"**

**Steph's POV**

I was having a blast! I haven't had much fun in a while, _thank god for girls night out_. I only had one beer and settled mostly to dancing all night. At some point, my favorite Merry Men had come out to play and I was enjoying catching up with them. I made sure I danced with each and every one of them, except Tank. Lula had Tank on the dance floor and it didn't look so much as dancing if you know what I mean. Connie seems to have caught the attention of a tall blond man that she's been dancing with for a while. A little after midnight, I had a familiar warm tingle at the base of my neck. _Ranger's here! _my mind screamed and I suddenly stopped dancing which caused Lester, whom I was dancing with, stop and look at me with questioning eyes. I ignored him as my eyes started to scan around the room. I couldn't see him, but I know he's here… somewhere. _Ranger, where are you? _I briefly looked into the far side of the room where there was no light as if he was there but I didn't see him.

"You ok, beautiful?" Lester asked as he tried to figure out what I was looking for.

"Ranger's here," I breathed, "I know he is. I can feel him." It sounded lower than a whisper but I knew Lester heard me because he looked me straight in the eyes.

"You sure?" I nodded and proceeded to look around the room for him. I grabbed Lester's hand and tugged towards the table occupied by the other Merry men who all were sitting, talking and drinking.

I kept looking for him as we reached the table. Lester sat down and the other guys made room for me. I didn't sit, I kept looking. I still haven't seen him, but I know he's there. I turned to face the table, all the guys were studying me.

"Tank, where's Ranger?" I asked sternly. I watched as he shifted an almost drunk Lula in his lap.

"At Hayward."

"No, he's not. Tank… where is-" I warm tingles came sharper and hotter. "Ranger," I gasped and turned around swiftly to see him close by and coming towards our table. I turned back to the guys and saw their shocked faces. "Never mind, Tank. I guess I found him."

"How'd you do that?" Lester asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Know Ranger was here without even seeing him?" Bobby asked. I shrugged. I didn't really know.

"No one can do that, boss man is like smoke," Lester said with apprehension, "he just pops out of no where half the time."

"I just knew. Sort of…uh, felt his presence, I guess." I turned as Ranger reached us.

"Babe." I gave him a small smile.

**Ranger's POV**

I couldn't take it. I've coup myself up in my apartment for three hours now, just thinking. In the end, I just wanted to see her. My babe. I left and headed towards the club I knew she was at for the night.

Once I entered the club, I spotted her right away on the dance floor with Lester. She looked amazing. I plastered myself in the shadows to hide and continued to watch her. She had her beautiful and wild curls pinned up in a nice and casual twist. I could see how bright blue her eyes were from this distance in the shadows. She was wearing a royal blue and black halter that show off her wonderful figure and just a hint of cleavage. Her black bottoms that clung snuggly to her hips and thighs went down and stopped at her knees. She had on royal blue four inch heels that made her bare calves look incredible.

I saw her stiffen and I immediately thought Lester had probably done something inappropriate to her. _I'm going to kill him… _then her eyes started to scan around the club and I held my breath for an unknown reason but it felt necessary to idiotically do. I looked directly into her deep blue eyes as she briefly paused in my direction and I thought she could see me hiding in the dark but then she continued to scan past me. I looked directly into those damn gorgeous eyes a second and third time as she would briefly pause at her scanning in my direction, but I knew she couldn't be able to actually see me. I breathed out as I saw her whisper something to herself and I swear I faintly heard my name in her voice as if she was saying it so softly in my ear. I felt my body ache for her at that exact moment.

She continued to look around the room as she dragged Lester back to the table where the rest of my men were sitting. I decided that it was enough of hiding and started towards them as well. When I just about three steps away from my babe, she turned to face me.

"Babe," it was all I felt that I needed to say. She smiled softly a me. I nodded towards my men in greeting and looked at her again. She was more beautiful and stunning up close than from watching across the room. "Enjoying yourselves?" I asked.

"Yep," she replied and her smile grew wide. _I love her, I want to make her smile every minute of every day._ I gave her a smile and pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back briefly before I let go and found Tank intently studying us.

"I'm going to take Lula home," he said and his expression told me he would talk to me later. "Have fun guys," he said to the rest and I watched him leave with Lula.

I sat down and took his place. Steph sat across from me after Lester and Bobby got up to dance with a couple of girls that were on the dance floor with Hal, Ram and Woody.

"No Jeremiah present?" I already knew he wasn't and that he was in New York from listening to their conversation this morning.

"No, he's in NYC for the week," she replied quietly. She slightly embarrassed.

"You look beautiful tonight Babe."

"Thanks Ranger," she blushed. We sat there quietly until Connie came over and let Steph know she was leaving with some blond guy name Brian.

"She'd get some tonight," I heard my babe mumble to herself as she rolled her eyes, "Lula's a given with Tank. I'm the only one without mind blowing sex." I smirked at that. She caught my grin and froze.

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Babe," I gave her my wolf grin. "Jeremiah not satisfying in bed?" I chuckled. I couldn't help it, I was relieved because knew they weren't sleeping together because of the extra sleeping bag on the floor of her room.

She glared at me, "I haven't-." She abruptly stopped what she was saying and looked thoughtful for a minute. "I haven't had any complaints with Jeremiah," she finished and looked pleased with herself. I knew she was going to originally say 'I haven't slept with him' but they were engaged and she knew I would find it odd if they haven't slept together, given the fact Steph has occasionally some high sexual urges.

"Really?" I couldn't help but tease as I lifted an eyebrow.

She glared at me. "Really."

"So, how was Texas?" I changed the topic.

"Quiet," she smiled at me, "it got me think about my life, so while I was down there I got into shape. Defense classes, gun range, some yoga, things like that."

"I can see that." I smiled. "Proud of you, Babe." Her eyes watered slightly and she gave me a huge grin. "Need a ride home babe?" It was nearly two in the morning and both Lula and Connie left for the night.

"Uh, yes please," she said after a while. I could tell she wanted to ask if I could have someone else drop her home but I was glad she didn't. I nodded and guided her out of the club.

* * *

**You like? Please review, I really like reviews!**

* * *


	10. Connection

**Enjoy chapter 10! I'm going to update as soon as possible so just please, please, please read and review. [I love reviews]**

* * *

Chapter 10

**"Connection"**

**Steph's POV**

I remained quiet on the drive to my apartment. I nervously waited for Ranger to say something, _anything_! I wish I could read his mind like when uses his mind reading skills on me, _totally unfair_! What did he think about my engagement to Jeremiah? He hadn't said a thing, I mean, we didn't have that sort of relationship, but I thought he would at least have an opinion on my relationships, especially an engagement, if he felt anything for what I felt for him at all. _He probably doesn't see us that way romantically. He doesn't have feelings of love for me like that._ I looked at him through the corner of my eyes.

"Babe," was all he said as he looked at me briefly and saw me peeking at him before turning his attention back to the road. _Huh, typical Ranger response. _That could mean anything! Damn him, always being like that!

We pulled up into my apartment parking lot and Ranger managed to get the parking spot closest to the building entrance, _damn his parking karma_.

"Uh, thanks for the ride Ranger," I said quickly and reached to open the car door. As I got out, I saw Ranger doing the exact same. I turned to face him. "I don't need you to escort me inside to my door and check for any evil men cause I haven't been here for the past three months, but thanks batman."

He shook his head and smiled in amusement at me. "Babe," he paused for a minute and I couldn't turn away because our eyes were locked to each other's, "let me know if you need anything babe, anything," he emphasized. He looked at me hard for a moment, studying me. I gave him a slight nod and watched him get into his car and started the ignition. I turned and walked into the building without looking back. Once I got into my apartment, I peeked out the window and saw his car still sitting in the lot even though the engine was running. I sighed and went to turn on my lights and looked around. _He's always going to watch after me,_ I thought and thinking that brought some sort of comfort for. After twenty or so minutes later, I heard the tires of his Porsche pull out of my lot as I climbed into bed.

**Ranger's POV**

She was quiet on the drive to her apartment. As she was absorbed into her thoughts, I was having an inner battle in my mind on whether or not to compliment her or to say something appropriately romantic. In the end, I was too chicken shit to say anything to her. _Dios, soy estupido y un cobarde! _I glanced over to her and saw her watching me from the corner of her eye. "Babe." I looked back to the road. _She was still my babe and she hasn't changed her personality the past few months at least, _I thought proudly.

She didn't give me a kiss as she jumped out of my car, not even a peck on the cheek which would have satisfied me completely (not really but I hoped a small gesture like that would be enough). I was disappointed further when she dismissed me from checking her apartment for her as usual. After studying her stance, I knew she couldn't be near me at the moment. She was jumpy and nervous, most likely because of the contract and being alone with me at 2:30 in the morning. I would give her space, for today at least.

I sat in my car in her lot and watched her apartment windows waiting her lights to go on. Once her lights turned on, I should have left but I couldn't. I wanted to go up there and hold her in my arms until she was absolutely mine, and only mine. Twenty minutes later, her living room lights went out and I knew she was going to bed. I fought the urge of running up and into her bedroom as I changed the gear of the car from parked to reverse. I quickly pulled out of her apartment lot as fast as I could before I would end up breaking into her room. _I'm an idiot, a complete idiot._

Once I reached Rangeman, I stopped by the fifth floor and checked with the control room. After confirming everything was fine, I headed towards my office to check a few things because I didn't feel like going to sleep but then I noticed Tank sitting in his office staring off into space as if he was in deep thought. I stopped by his door and leaned casually against its frame.

"Hey man, everything okay?" Startled, Tank looked my way and nodded.

I entered the room and said, "Thought you would be at Lula's place tonight."

"She passed out by the time I got her to her bedroom. I've just been in here thinking since." He gestured around his office. "I couldn't sleep. You take Bomber home?"

"Yeah, I gave her a ride but nothing happened. She didn't want me to escort her to her apartment door either," I sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk and shrugged, "what have you been thinking about?" Talking to Tank passed time and kept my mind from turning into incoherent thoughts of nothing which has been happening since we've learned about my babe's contracts.

Tank sighed, something that rarely, and I mean rarely, occurs. He looked across his desk at me and stated, "Lula and I have been serious for months now, since we got back together form that short break up we had." Few months ago, they broke up, but got back together after a week of dancing around each other again. "Anyways, I'm thinking of marrying her." He shocked me here.

"You've guys been in this relationship for about a year or so right?" I asked making sure I things dated correctly in my head.

Tank nodded and continued, "I won't go big and admit it, but- but I actually love her. She knows that and since I've told her I love her, she seems to expecting more but only when we're alone so that helps because I don't want to be all mushy in public." I smiled on the inside, I didn't think Lula would want her man to be 'mushy' anyway. He rubbed the back of his neck undecidedly. "I want to marry her. Just asking her and being turned down isn't what I'm looking forward to." I stared at him like he was more of an idiot than what I was feeling minutes ago. He shouldn't make mistakes with Lula like I have with Stephanie. "At the end of the year, like every year, our government contracts are up for renewal. I'm not opting for a new contract and retiring. Many retire by 30 and not many can go until 45 years old and I'm turning 36 next year. You're turning 33 next month, I would think about it Ricardo." I nodded for him to continue. "Lula's birthday is next week and she's turning 29. I'm planning to propose to her then and marry her soon. I want a son, or daughter, whichever and start a different life. It's just… last time I went to visit my ma and pa, my sister and her husband was there. She's five months pregnant now and so happy holding her two year old son in her lap while laughing and her husband had his arm around them. At that moment I felt like I wanted that, the family thing. Why can't I have that? I already have a woman to love. So I want to marry her."

"That's good Tank. Don't worry, she'll say yes and you'll have lots of bambinos," I said and smiled at him.

He chuckled, "No more than two kids please. Don't need a mad house." I grinned at this. I was happy for him. Hearing him talk about this makes me want the same thing, but with my babe. _My Babe._ My thoughts went back to her. I didn't want her to marry another man. I wanted her to be mine, I'm also very possessive and selfish, so she would be only mine.

I looked back at Tank and he was watching me intently. "You know Bomber loves you," he stated.

"I know."

"It was weird tonight at the club. Freaky almost," he looked at me. I inclined my head for him to continue. "Bomber swears you were there at the club. Saying she just knew like she felt you, I believe she said. None of us knew you were there and you weren't visible. It was creepy that she simply knew like you guys have this connection." I gave him a small grin.

"I'll let you in a small secret but keep it to yourself," I decided to tell him what I never told anyone. He nodded and his eyes looked eager to know while he leaned a little forward on his chair. My men were the worse with gossip. "You know, I go see her sometimes in the middle of the night. I don't have sex with her like many of the guys here think. I've only had sex with her once, and that was almost two and a half years ago." He stared at me in disbelief. "Really, honestly only once and a way long time ago. I really just go and watch her sleep in her bed. After a minute or so when I arrive, her body tenses and she wakes to whisper my name. She either falls back to sleep or asks into the darkness if I'm there. Sometimes I answer, sometimes I don't." I paused. He sat there stunned. I smirked. "I know she can sense me, when I'm near and close but what she doesn't know is that I have something of the same thing."

"How-" Tank began to ask. I shook my head. I didn't understand the connection either.

"I know. It's weird and doesn't make sense but I've thanked the damn connection a few times." I shook my head and grin at my amusement. "You know how sometimes I happen to know where she is and if something bad has happen to her?" He nodded. "Well, when I try to concentrate on feeling the damn connection, I found that each time I get a clear idea what's happened and where. I can't get the connection to work when I get frantic and worked up though." I shrugged. That was all I knew about the way I connected with her.

"How long has this connection been going on?" he asked.

"Since I met her Tank, since I've met her," I whispered the last part to myself. We feel into a comfortable silence.

"Whoa, man," he exclaimed after a while, "no wonder she claims you have EPS." He laughed. I winced at that and he stopped laughing, "There's more?"

"Well," how do I explain this, "I actually… its like this… uh, her thoughts sometimes, every once in a while, jump into my mind and I can hear her voice whisper across my mind. Only her. At first I thought I was hearing things or she was muttering things to herself, but I found out it was her actual thoughts ages ago. She doesn't have the same thing but I have a feeling that this thing would happen both ways if she concentrated and opened up her mind more. It doesn't work when I need and want it to, but it happens and when it does, I use it to my advantage." Tank sat there stiff and shocked.

"You- uh, damn. Never heard of this before. No wonder you never told, people would think you've lost your marbles, not that some people already do," he eyed me for a while. "It's strange but it also sounds like its useful too."

"Yeah, trust me. Just go with it. I've stopped questioning it a few months after it started." I shrugged. We became quiet again.

"I don't know about you but I need a drink," Tank said after a while.

We headed up to my seventh floor apartment and drank beer and whiskey until we passed out, Tank first as usual. After he passed out, I watched him and thought. He was going to be happy and married. I was glad for him. He's been my best friend since we met as teenagers in a gang and got into some bad shit. We both straightened out together in the army. He was getting the rest of his life together, with Lula. _It's about time I do the same and get my babe back, _was my last thought before I passed out on the chair across from Tank.

* * *

**You like? please review, i'd appreciate it.**

**

* * *

**


	11. Engagement Rings

**Thanks to everyone who have reviewed so far and now I beg for more, pleaseeee!!!! Here's chapter 11! yay! read, enjoy, and review, review, review!

* * *

**

Chapter 11

"Engagement Rings"

**Steph's POV**

I woke up and looked at my clock on my bedside table. 7:17 AM. Huh? Only a little than five hours of sleep and I was feeling well rested and wide awake. I've gotten used to waking up early around seven thirty to run and exercised. After my run, shower and breakfast, I realized I needed to find a gym and sign up for membership to keep up with my routine I started in Texas. At nine, I drove my way to the bonds office when I noticed the large gym I happened to pass frequently. I pulled over and parked. I signed up for gym membership, defense lessons they had twice a week and yoga which was offered three times a week. Not the exact same routine I was used to but it was better than nothing.

When I got to the office, Connie looked dead on her feet and handed me a single file. Lula hadn't appeared yet, I expected her to have a hangover and probably still asleep.

"That's the only FTA as of now. You don't need to take that one in for another two weeks honestly. I'll call you if anything comes in," Connie explained as I scanned through the file. I nodded at her as she drank her coffee and left the office.

I wasn't in the mood to deal with the skip. Her name was Philipia Evans. She was barely 19 and a first time offender for shoplifting. I'll get her tomorrow I decided and thought of practicing with my gun. I headed towards the gun range and bought a lot, a lot of ammo. After shooting paper targets for two hours, I felt better. _Hey, why not go after the easy FTA anyways? _Yup, it was becoming a good and productive day, I might as well and afterwards I can go shopping with Lula.

I was able to bring in a nice and willing Philipia Evans to the police station and bonded out again. Hell, she even commented sweetly on my frizzy hair. _It is a very, _very_ good fine day. _I got to the office with pizza from Pino's for lunch with the girls and turned in my body receipt for a check. Connie didn't have any more files for me and said she'd call if anything came in so Lula and me headed for the mall.

**Ranger's POV**

I woke with a huge massive headache. _What the hell???_ I began recalling last night and groaned as I sat up from the awkward position I slept in the chair. I hated hangovers and didn't often get carried away and drink so much, not since I was a teen anyways. My groan seems to have Tank stir from his drunken sleep. He groaned as well and carried himself to my bathroom where I could hear him throwing up, his typical hangover routine.

I dragged myself to the kitchen. I got two bottles of water and brought them back to the living room and waited for Tank to join me. I called Ella for breakfast and the control room to check in. I looked at the clock. 10:37AM. _My babe would never believe it if I told her that Tank and me woke up at this late time in the morning with hangovers_. I chuckled at that thought as Tank walked back into the room and plopped himself back into the couch in such a pissed off mood. I passed him a water bottle at the moment Ella came into the apartment with breakfast.

She looked over at the multiple empty liquor bottles to us in our hangover states and asked with amusement, "Celebrating for anything important?"

"Nope," I answered with a cheeky grin while Tank groaned. She laughed.

"As long as I don't have to tell and lie to my cousin Carlos," she shook her head at us. Not many know but she is my father's cousin and when with family I called her my aunt.

"Not necessary Tia Ella, its okay," I said and took the tray from her and placed it on the coffee table in front of Tank, "we just got carried away last night talking about our love problems." I decided on the truth, it doesn't hurt, not with her anyhow.

Ella burst out laughing. "Men," she chuckled on her way out.

I sighed. Men blamed women and women blamed men. I shook my head which made my headache a little worse. I chuckled at the stupidity that led us to drinking so much.

"Damn. We haven't got that drunk together, just me and you, since years," Tank chuckled. I couldn't help but chuckle with him.

"If my memory serves me, we got drunk like this quite frequently every night or so when we were teens," I grinned at him. "Our parents wanted to kill us multiple times."

"What were we thinking?" Tank asked sarcastically. We both started laughing uncontrollably. We were stupid back then, young and stupid. "But we turned out just fine, didn't we? Our parents are proud of us now."

We chatted and recalled on our past together. We were comfortable and acted like we were 13 and 15 years old all over again. The bond that we shared like brothers back then and at times like now.

By 12:45PM, I turned to Tank and said, "Aren't you running late for work there buddy?"

He laughed. "Aren't you? I see the boss is running late today too." We should have been in our offices at nine but there weren't any major meetings today and FTAs can wait until tomorrow.

"Nope, boss gave me a day off," I shrugged, "He's thinking about giving you the day off too so you can go and buy that engagement ring you'll need for next week." He gave me a big grin.

Still smiling, "You up for some shopping man? You're the best man by the way." He chuckled.

I shrugged. "Might as well go with you, make sure you don't buy the wrong things for Lula. Can't have her kill you, I still need you for the company." I laughed as I got up and headed for my bathroom in need for a quick shower. "We'll meet in the garage in twenty." I listened to Tank laugh and let himself out of the apartment.

**Steph's POV**

We were looking around Macy's when Lula surprised me with a question.

"You think Tank loves me?" she asked. I turned to stare at her. _She's got to be kidding me. _She looked thoughtful and serious. _Don't mess this up, please, _I begged myself. I didn't want to say something wrong and deal with an angry Lula.

"Uh, why?" _Idiot, why did you ask why?!_ Her answer wasn't what I expected.

"Tankie told me he loves me. I said I love him too, but he's acting weird, not a bad way, but different," Lula said as she stared at the floor.

I chuckled, "He probably doesn't know what to expect. I mean, you guys just admitted to love each other, sometimes it means the relationship goes, you know, more."

"More?!" she squeaked and became so stiff. _Oh god!_

"Not in a bad way, no, no, no, no, no, and not so fast, he probably confuse at what you expect from him now that you know he loves you," I said with lots of panic through the answer. She slightly relaxed at my answer. _Thank you, God!_

She changed subject, "girl, what are we shopping for today?"

I shrugged, "I am just in the shopping mood, nothing really specific."

"Okay girl, but you should try that on, its perfect with your eyes," she pointed to the shirt I was holding up against the rack. It was a silk bright blue long shirt with white flowers sewn intricately and short slits on the sides. It looked delicate and formal. "Girl, I can see you wearing that with a soft white skirt, not them short skirts but them knee lengthy ones with blue or white heels. Oh, I can see you wearing them on my b-day next week! Tank wanted a 'casual, slash, formal' dinner with friends and family at his house. I've never been there before tough (she let out a tiny shriek in delight). You would look so delicate and maybe Ranger would like to help out a certain delicate 'gale in distress' or whatever them fairies say they are again."

I laughed. "I think you mean 'damsel in distress' Lula." I thought about it for a moment picturing myself wearing the outfit. _She's right, I would look almost dainty. _"Alright girl, let's get me a white skirt and try it on."

After purchasing that outfit with several other tops I had happened to like as well, we hauled our shopping bags out of Macy's and started to walk towards the food court for something sweet before we would head out to Victoria's Secret.

**Tank's POV**

Ranger and I were both dressed casual today. I wore a slightly loose, white button up shirt and black designer jeans along with a silver chain. Ranger wore dark blue designer jeans and a black button up shirt with all the buttons undone except one right in the middle showing the burgundy tank top underneath. As Ranger walked into the mall entrance first in such a calm stroll, I saw two women, that were exiting, goggling at him and they proceeded to walk into a set of closed doors and fall to the floor. I chuckled, it sometimes never gets old.

We entered the mall and headed straight for one of the four main jewelry stores. After checking the first two, we were browsing through the third call Tiffany's when I saw it. _The perfect ring! _The thick gold band held a pair of five small diamonds on either side of a huge diamond cut in the shape of a heart. I pointed it out to Ranger as we waited for the lady behind the counter to finish attending to the burly old man next to us who was buying a necklace for his wife on their 50th anniversary. Poor old man kept going on about how life went by to fast. He saw us next to him and turned to fully face us.

"Now don't go wasting your lives like many men have. A whole lot of youngens these days don't appreciate what they have. And don't be leaving love ones behind," he lectures us as he pointed a stubborn finger at us.

He turned his attention solely on me, "I love my wife, by God I do, but the one when I was young, the one I really loved got taken by another man all because I was stupid." At this I grinned and faced Ranger who conveniently was gazing up at the ceiling ignoring that particular statement.

I turned back to the old man and said to annoy Ranger, "Tell that to him," I nodded my head in Ranger's direction, "I'm buying my girl an engagement ring today, but I don't see him doing that."

The old man shook his feeble head poorly at Ranger, "Well I would something soon you or else you'll regret it."

Ranger glared at me, "In fact, I did buy her an engagement ring."

Utterly surprised I asked, "When was this?!"

"Last year."

I smirked. "Then how come I don't see you and Bomber engaged and married off with a little boy yet, huh? Jesus, a year! Who buys jewelry, doesn't ask the question and waits that long for a yes answer anyways?" I saw the lady behind the counter choke on her laughter at my sarcasm.

The old man shook his head again and said to me, "I would try to put some of your senses into that brain of his."

I laughed, "Been trying since, what, 15, 16 years now Ranger?" He growled and glared in my direction.

The old man shrugged and said loudly to himself, "Must be one of them 'lost cause.' What a shame." He straightened the collar of his shirt and nodded towards us. "Have a good day gentlemen. Oh, and congrats on your engagement." He promptly left the store.

I barked out laughing. _Ranger?! A lost cause?! Oh god! Of all people to say about that… _Ranger growled and glared until he had enough and said clearly for me, "If I were you, I would remember that I can beat the shit out of you and don't forget, I'm also your boss and can fire your ass to the curb friend or no friend." I choked on the last laugh. _Jesus, he needs to lighten up! _I quickly faced him with a blank face. _It _was_ funny though._ I don't care about losing a job, didn't really need one with the money I have, but I didn't want to lose the job at RangeMan either, I like it.

We turned towards the lady behind the counter, who was watching us with amusement all over her expression, and I pointed and asked about the ring I wanted. I asked to have the inside of the gold band engraved to say 'I love you Lula ~Nigel' _I hate my real first name, which is no better than my middle name Pierre! _but Ranger convinced me to use my real name in the engagement and Lula did know my full name. Fifteen minutes later we left the mall and headed back for RangeMan. I would have to pick up the finished engraved ring tomorrow around noon.

**Steph's POV**

As we headed towards the food court, we decided on ice cream when I got a sudden warm tingle at the base of my neck. I stopped Lula from moving forward.

"I've got this weird feeling," I stated when she looked at me curiously. I looked around and there I saw them. Tank and Ranger, in casual clothing, in Tiffany's Jewelry! _Oh my god! _"Lula! Am I seeing things?!" I pointed towards them. I turned to face her and saw her jaw drop.

"If you are, then so am I! What are they doing there? You think they're working? My Tankie is looking fine though." I shook my head in amusement then looked over at them again.

"I don't think so Lula. If they were working, they would be dressed in their RangeMan black," I pointed out and we watched as they turned to leave. I grabbed Lula and moved us behind a thick pole before they could spot us.

"Wha-ah!"

"Shush! We don't want them to see us!" I said, "and I also want to know what they were buying." I peeked around the edge of the pole to see them walking away in the opposite direction. _Good. _I walked calmly out from behind the pole and Lula followed me. I looked into the store and saw that Jenny was working in there. She was in my high school class and thankfully, one of the few that was from outside of the burg. Even thought she married a man from the burg, they lived outside of it. I called the store number that was listed in front and watched as she picked up the phone.

"Tiffany's Jewelry. Jennifer speaking. How may I help you?"

"Uh, hey Jenny, its Steph, Stephanie Plum, I saw two guys walk out of your store right now and I'm just curious for my friend here." I saw her look out the window and she saw us and smiled.

"Hold on, I'm about to get off my shift and I need a ride home. As payment, you'll love to hear this." She put the phone down and walked to back and emerged with a man following her. She came back on the phone, "Be right there."

Lula and I patiently waited for her outside of the store for her to gather her purse. When she joined us, we walked towards Basket and Robins for ice cream. We got into my car with our pints of cie cream and she told us everything about the amusing event between our men and an old guy before I even started the car.

Even though it was amusing, we sat there stunned, Lula more in a nervous break down than shock. Thank god for the ice cream.

After several large spoonfuls of her chocolate fudge ice cream she quietly stated, "Tank proposing to me, on my b-day most likely." She sat quiet a little longer in the backseat. "I think I'm going to be sick. Steph?! What do I do?!!!!"

I quickly looked at Jenny and she could tell we were about to deal with a hysterical woman soon. Jenny winced and said softly, "You, uh, could say yes?"

"Oh lord, oh lord, oh lord," Lula began ranting. Jenny looked at me with the 'I'm sorry' puppy look and I sighed.

"Lula, don't you love him? He's obviously thinking about marrying you, what's wrong with that?"

"Oh lord," she suddenly sighed and snapped out of it, "I do love him but what if he changes his mind after the wedding, what if, Oh My GOD, what if I end up pregnant?"

"He obviously is in love with you," Jenny said reassuringly, "I mean, he's spending a quarter of a million on your engagement ring."

"Quarter of a million," she said softly. "QUARTERAMILLION?!!" she shrieked. _And there goes a hysterical Lula._

"Wrong thing to say," I muttered to a sheepish looking Jenny. "Look Lula, calm down! Marrying him won't be the worse thing in the world. You love each other and kids will come or not on their own. This is Tank, Lula. He wouldn't do something unless he was sure on it."

Lula took in a large and nervous breath. "You're right. I'm going to be happy with him and we going to be great together."

"Just remember, I'm the maid of honor," I teased and smiled at her.

"Damn right you are! You helping me plan it too." Jenny laughed next to me. I smiled bigger. Lula turned to Jenny, grinned and said, "Of course you'll be in it too, you're a big part of this now."

"No problem, I love weddings," Jenny smiled and said.

I turned the car on and drove out of the parking lot before Lula reminded me, "Girl, I just realized! Batman bought you an engagement ring for you a YEAR ago!" I groaned, it didn't make sense that he did that for me. I was with Morelli an year ago. Jenny looked slightly confused. I briefed her on the conversation between the them that she listened to and told us.

"Oh! You're the year waiting girl, seriously? He never asked you?" Jenny asked.

I sighed and decided on some truth, "We never dated, but there something between us. Plus I'm engaged to someone else now."

"Something? Please girl, there fireworks when you guys are together," Lula accused at me, "You should see them Jenny! Then you'll know what I mean, you'd have to be blind not to notice. They don't even kiss in front of you but the air around them is just so electrifying! I swear I could get burns for standing to close sometimes." Jenny chuckled.

I gritted my teeth, "It's complicated. Always complicated when it comes to him."

After dropping Lula at the bond office and Jenny at her house, Jenny offered me to dine with her and her husband which I declined and told her that I needed to think, she understood and told me her husband proposed three times before she said yes. _Oh god, I didn't want that to happen to me. Three times before making up my mind! _

I laid in my thinking position on my bed for hours. Why would Ranger buy me an engagement ring and never ask? A year that ring been sitting there and he always said his life didn't lend to relationships. So what's with the ring for me? His love comes with a condom and not a ring and yet there was a ring all this time for me? I was falling into a confused sleep. It wouldn't matter now, would it? I'm so close to being married to Jeremiah and Ranger hasn't done anything, anything, all this time we've been dancing around each other. Why would he do anything now anyways? _I'm doomed_, was the last thought before drifted off.

* * *

**This is my longest chapter written so far (I'm trying! give me a break) **

**how'd you like my story so far? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Muahahahaha!**


	12. What a Day

**I'm proud to say that this is my longest chapter now, yay for me! Read and enjoy this chapter as long as you'll review after! **

* * *

Chapter 12

"What a Day"

**Jeremiah's POV**

I spent a week in New York City in business meetings and I was just returning to Stephanie's apartment. I bought a customized royal blue Ferrari while I was in New York thinking Steph would like it better than her Honda accord. I can hear the water running in the shower as I entered and started making coffee and pancakes, after I had changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt. _I'm finally having a day off._

During her three month stay in my home in Texas, I started to develop soft feelings for her. _No wonder she had two men crazy for her here._ Well, now she really had one man left here. She is outgoing, friendly, intelligent and beautiful. _God, she is incredibly beautiful._ I can't help but want her to be mine, too.

I started thinking back to when she would accidentally fall asleep on the couch in the living room after watching a movie or she'd fall asleep after a business dinner on the way back to the house. She would mumble Ranger or Carlos in her sleep quite often. Never Joe Morelli but always Ranger/Ricardo Carlos Manoso. I believe she's in love with Ranger and not Morelli; she cares for the cop, but didn't fall in love with him like Manoso. _Don't know what the hell she sees in him._ During the business dinner, when I met Ranger and Tank, they both seem to be boring lifeless people, Ranger especially. Good business man and very physically fit for his train of work, but a bore. Sure he is good looking and very wealthy (by the price of the suit he wore, right down to the tie), but in around the same amount of quantity as I'm in looks and money. Pretty equal, except I wasn't boring.

Stephanie is a good friend, better than most people; she has this charm that hauls you to her. I wouldn't change that, even though I have some small feelings for her, I care about her and she really loves this boring man, _God only knows why, _so if he comes through I won't stop it… but I will have too. I need a wife and bad. After all, 7 months and a week will fly by fast and I'm not going to ruin my late father's company, even if it means hurting her. _Selfish? I know. _

Steph got out of her shower and stepped out to her bedroom wearing only a towel. I smiled at her when she smelled the coffee's aroma and popped her head out of the bedroom door.

"Hey there sweetie pie."

"Hey Jeremiah! Back already?"

"Yeah, get dressed and I'll have breakfast ready for you." I watched as she closed the door before turning back to the pancakes I was in the process of cooking.

After breakfast, Steph left to the bond office and I would stay at the apartment and watch a few movies before catching up on some sleep. I started to flip through the channels before plopping myself down on her grungy couch when the phone started to ring. I couldn't find the cordless phone anywhere, so the answering machine picked it up.

"Stephanie, this is your mother. I…" Her mother left a long message. _Jesus! This non-stop talking lady was going to be my mother in law!_ I felt like deleting the message because of the nagging voice and so I pressed the delete button. She's a mom. She'll call back, unfortunately.

Right after deleting the stupid message, Steph called my cell which I answered and I agreed to escort her to Lula's birthday dinner tonight. I learned that Lula was Tank's girlfriend so there was a likely chance Manoso would be there, and I not letting him get a chance with Steph while I'm here, of all times.

Half an hour later, the phone rang again. I still never located the phone. "Steph? It's Mary Lou. I just got back and I got a load of gossip and news to tell you which you probably know already anyways. Call me back." I remember Steph mentioning her best friend Mary Lou. After, Steph's mom kept calling every fifteen minutes so I got annoyed and unplugged the goddamn phone from its circuit. _I'm starting to hate that lady. _

**Steph's POV**

I drove to the office. I didn't expect Jeremiah this morning, but I also didn't know when he would be back, just that he was gone for a week. I walked in the office to Lula and Connie talking about dinner tonight, since it was Lula's birthday. _Crap. _I didn't realize the possibility that Jeremiah would be back. I handed in the body receipts for Mooner and Dougie, whom I picked up as FTAs yesterday. Connie handed me three FTA files as I turned to Lula.

"Jeremiah came back this morning. Is it ok if he comes tonight? I don't think he'll let me go alone with the fact he's bored in my apartment for the whole day," I asked her. I felt rude to ask but it was the truth.

"Damn girl. I was hoping me and Connie would do some… _magic_ with you and a _specific someone_, you know and all. It's okay, I guess, for him, that is Jeremiah, to come along," Lula said. _Uh? _Was she trying to be evasive? And failing miserably I mite add.

Connie answered my unasked question. "Vinnie's back." She nodded towards the office door behind her. I nodded in response.

"Thanks Lula," I said as I reached into my purse and pulled out my new cell, the latest and most expensive model, which he got me while we were in Texas. I called Jeremiah's cell and told him about the birthday dinner/party tonight.

I sat down and started flipping through my files. First FTA, Lorena Scasollini, first time offender for a public fight at the burg's best pasta competition. She was a few years older, a stay at home mother and lived a few blocks away from my parents' house in the burg, shouldn't be so difficult. Second, Eric Blackburn arrested for yelling and running through city hall and public profanity. He seemed to be a senile, 76 year old man and he lived in… my apartment building, third floor, apt 3E. _Huh, didn't expect that. _Finally, John Lustbader, arrested for carrying a 9mm Glock concealed. Around his mid-thirties, very skinny and creepy eyed. The address written was his brother's house on Phines Street because Lustbader had been kicked out of his apartment for late bills after losing his job.

"Alright, I think I'm going to try to get these FTAs in before five so I have enough time to get ready for tonight. You want to tag along?" I asked Lula.

"Damn straight, it's my birthday! I'm not spending it here, need some excitement and bad ass kicking to do," Lula exclaimed. She was so bouncy today. Couldn't sit still. At least she got energy with the enthusiasm. "Who we going after first?"

Once we got into my car I asked, "You excited about tonight? You didn't tell Connie about Tank proposing to you sometime today?"

"I didn't tell her because I think he's doing it during the party and I want to see everyone's surprised face, yours included please? I told Jenny that her husband and her got to look surprised too. Tankie don't know that we know. I'm so deck out for that moment and tonight, nervous and excited at the same time."

"Okay, will this do?" I did an imitation of a surprised face and Lula nodded.

We took in Lorena Scasollini with a few small problems. She was having problems with taking care of her six kids after school while her husband was always at work and her sister couldn't help either, both busy. The way she explained the situation, it was impossible not to see that her husband was cheating on her with her sister. _At least I'm not the only person who can live in denial. _Of course, I didn't say anything but that didn't stop Lula from saying so and put Lorena in a hysterical state that she refused to be brought to the police station so she could plan to kill them. Lula ended up stunning her with my stun gun and we carried the unconscious FTA away.

I decided to go after Eric Blackburn next. I called Jeremiah letting him know that I would just past by to check on him. After doing so, Lula and I walked up to the third floor and knocked on Blackburn's apartment door. He came with us with no problem because he forgot his court date, but as long as we stopped by the pharmacy to pick up a few of his meds along the way. After getting him to the police station and bonded out again, we stopped for lunch at Pino's.

I drove down Phines Street and stopped in front of Anthony Lustbader's home. The file said John would be staying at his brother's until he got a new job and apartment. Lula and I got out of the car and started to head towards the front door when it suddenly opened and John Lustbader ran out crazed. His hair was a mess and his clothes looked no better.

"I won't go to jail," he screamed as threw something that looked suspiciously like a bomb high into the air over our heads and began to run down the street. I pulled out my gun from the small of my back and quickly shot him in the leg almost instinctively when he was almost two houses away. The bomb hit the top of my car and exploded.

BOOM! Lula and I were lunched slightly forward from the impact and fell into the grass unhurt.

I got up quickly and slowly walked towards John who was holding into the wound on his leg and cursing. I was beyond comprehending the situation. Then something snapped inside me. _I liked that car… _I was mad, no I was furious pass insanity this time. "You crazy mother fucker! Shut the fuck UP!" I screamed at him. I was tired of my cars exploding, and FTAs trying to run. I was too pissed off at everything to car what exactly I was originally mad about. I took out my gun and pointed it at him as I screamed, "I liked that freaking car, asshole! You're like every other lazy ass mother fucking bastard who won't just shut up and take your punishment from the fucking stupid law! What are you, a bitch, a baby?! Can't take the fact your shitty toys are gone?! Huh, you ass wipe dickless baby?! Creepy pure ass bastard! Don't you ever think?! There are worse mother fucking paranoid idiot assholed bastards in this world that the government wouldn't give two shits about your carrying concealed ass than them stupid fucking freaks! You just blew your fucking chance with blowing up my car, you dick sucking son of a bitch! Your shit face loss your fucking mind you dumb bastard! You-" I felt a hand on my shoulder and it spun me around to face Ranger. He was standing to close and I felt like I couldn't move, stunned. I could hear the sirens of the police cars in the area behind us.

He took the gun out of my hand and placed it back to the small of my back, leaving his hand to linger there. "I think you got him enough babe," he said and looked far too much amused. _Way too much amused. He's a fucking bastard too! _

I placed my pointed accusing index finger on the middle of his chest and backed slightly away. I held my protective and mad stance and shouted at him, "You think he had enough! Well, listen here, _babeee, _I don't think so. And neither have you had enough, you controlling bastard! This fucking world hasn't had enough! I-"

Ranger cut me off by hugging me. He didn't let go and whispered, "I love this little temper of yours babe. By the way, you're playing with too much fire there when you're all riled up." I relaxed in his arms and he let go slowly and kissed the top of my head. I turned to find Tank and Lula about four feet away grinning like fools at us.

"God damn girl," she exclaimed, "you told his damn ass off and then you went ahead and called Ranger a controlling bastard." _I did what?! _I thought back to what I said to Ranger. _Uh Oh._ I felt my eyes widen at my surprise and looked at Ranger's blank face. _Please tell I didn't call him that? I don't want to be sent off to a third world country. _

"Babe," Ranger said softly. He looked at me for a moment and gave me the softest small smile. _Guess I'm off the hook? _His smile got a little wider. _I'll take that as a yes. _

**Ranger's POV**

Tank and I were doing a surveillance watch on a FTAs home when I got a tighten feeling in my gut. I felt myself tense up and whispered, "Babe," and I finally knew. Tank looked at me and quickly dialed for the control room. I turned the car on swiftly and drove like a madman towards south. Tank dictated directions about two minutes after I started driving from the control room. I turned on Phines Street and saw Lula and Steph walking towards a house about a block away. _NO! _my mind screamed as a man ran out with a bomb in his hand. Tank and I watched as the bomb was thrown in the air and Steph take out her gun and shoot the running FTA. My heart couldn't take in the scene as I saw the bomb hit the car and explode. I jumped out of the car towards the girls with Tank following swiftly behind me about five houses away.

I reached them as I saw Steph walking towards the FTA, her back to me. Tank helped Lula to her feet. I slowly walk towards Steph and saw her point her gun at the man. I froze. _She's not going to kill him is she?! _then she started yelling, "You crazy mother fucker! Shut the fuck UP!" I felt my spine tingle and straighten at the tone of her voice. "I liked that freaking car, asshole! You're like every other lazy ass mother fucking bastard who won't just shut up and take your punishment from the fucking stupid law! What are you, a bitch, a baby?! Can't take the fact your shitty toys are gone?!" _Oh my God! She's losing it. _I stood directly behind her now. "Huh, you ass wipe dickless baby?! Creepy pure ass bastard! Don't you ever think?!" Police, firemen, and an ambulance were starting to pull in. "There are worse mother fucking paranoid idiot assholed bastards in this world that" I saw Lula and Tank from the corner of my eye staring right at us. "the government wouldn't give two shits about your carrying concealed ass than them stupid fucking freaks!" She had a point there. The crime makes a difference on the price of their bond. "You just blew your fucking chance with blowing up my car, you dick sucking son of a bitch! Your shit face loss your fucking mind you dumb bastard!" I looked over at the guy and he looked very pale. I think he's had enough. "You-" I placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

I took the gun out of her hand and placed it back to the small of my back, leaving my hand there. I saw the EMT start to tend to the FTA and bring him to the ambulance. "I think you got him enough babe," I said amused watching her and she looked thoroughly annoyed. _Her face expression was sexy when she was annoyed_.

She backed slightly away and placed a pointed accusing index finger on my chest. She shouted at me, "You think he had enough! Well, listen here, _babeee, _I don't think so. And neither have you had enough, you controlling bastard! This fucking world hasn't had enough! I-" I couldn't help it, she was so attractive yelling at me. _And only her would have the guts to yell at me like that._

I reached out and hugged her to me. I bent my head over to her ear and whispered, "I love this little temper of yours babe. By the way, you're playing with too much fire there when you're all riled up." She relaxed in my arms. I let go of her slowly and kissed the top of her curls. She turned and looked at Tank and Lula grinning at us.

"God damn girl," Lula shouted amused, "you told his damn ass off and then you went ahead and called Ranger a controlling bastard." I plastered my schooled blank face on.

**I did what?! **Steph's voice whispered softly in my head. **Uh Oh**_._ Her eyes widen and she looked at me. **Please tell I didn't call him that? I don't want to be sent off to a third world country. **I wanted to laugh but kept my expression blank.

"Babe," I said. I tried to keep the blank face but I couldn't and gave her a small smile. _I wouldn't send her off to a third world country._ **Guess I'm off the hook? **I felt my smile get slightly bigger at her thought. **I'll take that as a yes**_. _I wanted to laugh again._ She's my babe, doesn't change a thing. _Of course she wouldn't have to worry about me ever doing that to her. I love her. _And I got to love this ESP thing too._

Police officers took Lula and Steph's statements. Morelli had shown up and left when he heard but didn't cause anything of the usual yelling between Steph and him. Just as I was about to lead Steph and Lula to the black truck with Tank, a royal blue Ferrari pulled up and Jeremiah got out. Anger and jealousy boiled through me. _Steph was still engaged to him, _I thought incontinently. I looked to see Tank and Lula frowning.

"When did you get this Ferrari?" Steph asked him.

"I bought it for you when I was in New York. Thought my fiancé might like it," he grinned at her. I wanted to beat him to a pulp.

My babe didn't disappoint me. "Its too expensive for me to be driving. I can't take that car," she said to him dead panned. I knew she admired the car but she was practical and knew that with her car luck, it would only last two days.

"You can borrow one of my cars, babe," I said stepping up. She is going to refuse my offer but it was more than that. I was letting Jeremiah know I was poaching. He looked me straight in the eyes.

She turned to me and said, "Your cars are too expensive, too." Jeremiah's face began to look smug.

"Come on sweetie pie, let's get going so you can get ready for Lula's birthday dinner. We'll see you guys later then," he nodded his head at Tank, Lula and me as he walked and climbed back into the car. Steph locked eyes with me. **I love you, **she thought. _I love you, too, _I thought even though she couldn't hear my thoughts like I could with hers_. _Shesmiled at us while giving us the finger wave and followed him.

**Lula's POV**

I'm so nervous but happy and excited. My 29th Birthday! Its my day and whatever I say goes, just kidding. I wish because then Tank would've proposed already and we would be having celebration sex in his grand bedroom upstairs. I'm so damn happy. His house is the coolest and I couldn't believe it. Four bedrooms and two and a half full bathrooms excluding his grand master bedroom with a huge bathroom I swear I could live in!

Tankie took me here around right after Steph's car exploding and gave me the grand tour. The dinner wasn't supposed to start until 7:30 and it was still only five or so. I was getting in the mood for some love action, if you know what I mean but his parents had to come early because they were 'so anxious to meet me'! _Help?!_ I was only so into the damn engagement rings and wedding proposals I forgot that his parents were showing up. Good thing they called before showing up so I had fifteen minutes to get ready and dressed for tonight. _What if they don't like me? Will Tankie marry me then?_ I excused myself to the bathroom and speed dialed Steph. She wasn't much help. She told me to be myself. I think you could've tell I was nervous but Tank held my hand the entire time while we were with his parents, it was somewhat reassuring until my nervousness doubled when his younger brother arrived and nearly tripled when his sister did soon after. They were all two hours early!

His younger brother looked just like the skinny version of my man, no muscle seem to be anywhere on the dude, and he was an accountant. He's single, which his mother kept nagging him about dumping poor Ashley, and two years younger than me. His sister came with her husband, JD, and their two year old son, Damien. She was pretty like a model and she was quite attractive even at five months pregnant. She was a secretary and her husband was a writer and publisher. I got it figured out that she was at least a year or two younger than Tank because she was the middle child. It was plain to see that Tank got his size from his father although Tank was an inch or two taller and far more built from all that army things. His mother was much like his sister. She was pretty even with gray streaks running through her dark hair because I couldn't find a single wrinkle. _At least our children will come out looking fine, _I thought. Wait! Why did I think that?! I can't have kids?! _Oh lord, I need a drink_.

Around seven, guest starting pouring in. Grandma Mazur, Connie, Sally Sweet, four of the Merry Men guys, Mooner, Dougie, Joe Morelli and his girl, Jenny and her husband (Tank looked sharply between Jenny and me, and I think he recognized her from the jewelry store), finally as a huge group at exactly 7:30, Ranger along with two more Merry Men, and Steph and Jeremiah.

What a day it's been. And tonight has just begun… Ranger better make a move with my girl! And I want my engagement ring! What should I say anyways, 'yes' _that's too plain_ 'yes, Nigel' _no he would kill me for using his first name _'yes, I will marry you' _simple like the first _'yes! I love you!' _Too dramatic_… huh….

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**

* * *


	13. TankProposalDreams

**Sorry it took awhile to update because I was sick and vomiting everywhere. I was supposed to update this chapter two days ago. Instead I got two chapters, 13 and 14 here for you. Enjoy! please review after.**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Tank's Proposal"

**Tank's POV**

I wasn't so thrilled to have my family arrive early (two hours and thirty four minutes early to be precise) but they were very curious about the woman whose birthday I was celebrating in my home and as much as invite them to, which I never wanted them over to visit and annoy me because its so much easier just to see them and leave when I want to. I was going to make Lula part of the family, so family introductions should be met at least. I could tell Lula was nervous to meet them but she survived and as soon as seven o'clock came around, our other invited guest came around.

Lula was wearing something abnormal to her usual taste, but I didn't complain since it was better to wear for my parents' sake. In honest opinion, I wouldn't care if she wore her birthday suit, it's her birthday after all, and I love her all the same. She wore a white cotton dress that didn't cling to her skin but flattered her figure. It was V-cut with short sleeves and its flowing skirt went down to her knees. With the dress, she wore red four inch heels, a red beaded necklace and a loose, dangling red belt around her waist. She had her hair done yesterday in black curls all pinned up. She looked somewhat elegant. She was fantastic and she was mine, as soon as I put my ring on her. I saw her look up from her conversation with Stephanie and her fiancé, Jeremiah, _that prick and all those crap assed contracts, _and I started to make my way towards her.

I reached them while she was commenting on Steph's outfit. She was wearing a silk blue top that matched her eyes with white flowers sewn all over, a white skirt that went does to her knees, and blue and white pumps. She looked delicate, but Bomber was far from delicate. I looked over their heads and saw Ranger across the room watching her. I wanted to shake my head at that but instead I entered their conversation.

"You look nice tonight Bomber," I complimented her. She smiled at me and said her thanks with a blush. She put her head down as if in embarrassment and I could see her eyes, very slightly, look in Ranger's direction.

I pulled Lula into me and whispered softly to her, "I didn't have a chance with my family barging in, but you look beautiful tonight." I kissed her cheek and looked into her eyes. They looked happy and hopeful. _Hopeful, huh? _I turned to see Steph looking at us carefully with a soft smile, like she knew something. Before I knew it, I was tapped on the shoulder by one of three men I hired as caters for tonight. Dinner was ready.

As dinner went by, conversations flowed throughout the dinning room table. It was a very talkative bunch and since there were many of us, I had the table extended to fit us all. I sat at the head of the table with Lula on my right and Ranger on my left followed by my mother and father. I could tell my mother didn't like Lula, but it didn't matter in my opinion. Lula tried to go through all of my mother's questioning and I think she was doing rather well if only my mother would stop. Thankfully, Steph sat next to Lula, even if her slime ball of a fiancé sat on the other side of her. Bomber was able to help Lula avoid some idiotic questions; help which I could think was learned from avoiding her own mother. After dinner, I asked for everyone to enter the living room for Lula' gifts opening. As everyone made there way into the living room, my mother stopped me in the hallway.

"I don't approve of her for you, Nigel," she said, "she doesn't seem right. Besides, she's a file clerk who helps a bounty hunter and does insane things. Plus, her posture's horrible and-" I wanted to stop her when we heard someone clearing their throat behind me. I turned to see Lula, Connie, Steph, Jenny and Grandma Mazur standing there.

"We, uh, just wanted to get a few drinks," Jenny said, "Excuse us." Connie, Steph and her made their way past us. Grandma Mazur shook her head at my mother and said to me, "you got one nasty of a mother there, you sexy hunk." She walked back into the living room whistling. I shook my head and smiled. _She's a crazy old bat._

Lula still stood there. I turned back to my mom and said, "That's all there is mom." I turned back to Lula to see her in an angry mood. "Lula-" I began but she turned and marched back into the living room. "Lula, wait." I followed her without even realizing that we were now standing in a crowded room waiting for gifts to be opened.

"What is it Tank?" she said cruelly.

**Lula's POV**

"What is it Tank?" I asked not caring what he said. He isn't going to marry me now. His mother didn't approve of me. Hearing her say it made me think perhaps the rest of his family didn't like me either. _Well hell, I don't care, do you care? No! _

"Come on let's talk," he said gruffly. There was no emotion showing on his face. That pissed me off. He even had his arms crossed over his chest like he was mad.

"No, I'm going home," I said. I grabbed my red purse and started heading for the door. I saw Tank grabbing his keys from his pockets and I turned around and faced him. "Without you, you moron."

"Hell, Lula. We need to talk. What is it that got you likes this, what is it that you want?" Tank said angrily.

"I wanted your family to like me. I wanted to have a good birthday; I want you to ask me to marry you, you fucking asshole." _Oh Lord. I didn't just say, never mind I shouted it. _I looked at him. He looked stunned. So I said quietly, "Forget it. I'm out of here." He grabbed my arm quickly and swung me around.

"Did you know about the ring?" his eyes questioned as looked at the doorway towards Jenny.

Without getting Jenny in trouble, I decided on half the truth, we girls stick together after all, "I saw the ring four days ago in your pocket when you stayed overnight in my apartment. I was looking to see if you any more condoms because you know you big boy. You haven't asked yet, and I've been waiting." That night, I was anxious to know what it looked like, knowing he had to go and pick it up so I checked his pockets; besides, I had been looking for condoms.

Tank chuckled and bent down on one knee. "This makes it easier," he murmured. He looked up at me and pulled the small jewelry box out of his pocket, "Lula, I love you. Will you marry me?"

I shrieked along with all the other girls around me. Forget his family! Shrieking wasn't my intended answer but it seemed to work as Tank pushed the beautiful ring onto my finger and kissed my hand. As he stood up, I kissed him quickly and started shrieking again. "I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled.

"You bet your ass yes," I exclaimed as the girls rushed forward to take a look at the ring, while the guys went and congratulated Tankie.

It took a while to get everyone calmed down, me especially, for us to start letting me open my birthday presents. From Connie, I got a Pleasures Treasures store gift card. Sally Sweet got me a whole new shiny black outfit, the card said I could dress as Catwoman for man anytime I want, something I think Tankie would like. Joe Morelli and Sarah had gotten me a gift certificate for four at a restaurant I had never been to but heard the place was good. Jenny and her husband got me a gift card to Macy's. Steph had gotten me a digital camera, _sweet! _Mooner and Dougie, well I wasn't so sure, but they say it's an incredible french fries machine. I was going to try it anyways after I buy a sack of potatoes. Grandma Mazur had gotten me a vibrator and a huge box of condoms. She made everyone laugh when she said, "This would be much better so you don't have to go looking through his pockets for more." The Merry Men had gotten me several Victoria's gift cards which I knew they thought Tankie would appreciate. I could see Steph laughing as I opened birthday card after birthday card from the six guys that attended and they all got the same thing. Ranger gotten me something I didn't expect. He had gotten me a cell phone and the wall paper was Tankie. There was an unread text message which I opened and began laughing so hard I had tears coming out. Ranger text "This is a pic of Tank when we were kids. Hope u like" Tankie was small and sucking on his thumb. He looked about a preteen and he was holding onto a green teddy bear. To find out what was making me laugh so hard, Tank got hold of the phone and saw the picture. He immediately went in to kill Ranger, but I begged him not to and saved the message. So Tankie was a big baby, but I loved him.

**Ranger's POV**

I stayed quiet and watched her throughout the party. Steph was standing by Jeremiah's side the entire time; either that or they were close by. He shouldn't be here with her. I would have been the one beside her the entire time if I hadn't wasted any moments with her. _Which you did, _I thought to myself. She looked beautiful, she always was. Tonight she looked fragile and delicate in her outfit, like a porcelain doll that I wanted to keep locked up and safe where only I could look at her. At some point, Morelli came up beside me.

"You know, if it wasn't me I always figured it would be you," he said softly.

I turned to him, "What are you talking about Morelli?"

He pointed towards Steph and said, "I always figured if she wouldn't love me, she would be with you and I would live with that. Even with the jealousy, you would keep her safe." He paused. "And you care for her too. I see you watching her all the time, even tonight."

"So?" I didn't feel comfortable Morelli pointing all this out to me. I knew already.

"So, nothing," he said, "tell you what, I don't like you, especially when it came to her but I've moved on. One thing, I still care for her and I don't like that Jeremiah guy being with her. I rather you got married to her than him. He don't feel right in my book. Got him checked out. Nothing bad but apparently he needs a wife before his 35th birthday next year to keep his father's company. I think he's just using her and I don't appreciate it. I'd do something if I were you."

"And why not you?" I asked. "I already looked him up and found the same as you." _More if you count the contracts._

"Because I'm getting married and settling down. Plus, who's been sitting here all this time watching her? Not me, but you? Think about it." Morelli turned and headed towards Sarah who was talking to Tank's younger sister. He had a point and I hated that. Plus, I love her and I also knew she loves me.

After dinner, we all saw Tank and Lula bicker. His mother and my mother always seemed to but heads even though our fathers got along. His mother blamed me for getting us in trouble when we were young, and my mother blamed Tank. Tank's proposal wasn't something I didn't expect. I knew he was going to propose tonight but I didn't imagine it would be by her yelling at him that she wanted him too. _Funny how things come out. _When Lula got to my present last, I couldn't help but chuckle as Tank wanted to kill me for sending her that pic.

All throughout the night, I watched my babe sit, stand, talk and entertain _him_. I couldn't stand it but I sat there showing no or as little emotion as I could. It should be me all this time, and it will be me soon, after I help get rid of him. He seem to be such a good friend of hers, so I couldn't harm him, but at least I can take his claim off her and ship him back to Texas. I wanted to hold her and yell that I love her, but it wouldn't work, it wouldn't be enough. I watched and waited as people started to leave after eating the huge chocolate birthday cake.I sat across the room when Lester, Bobby, Steph, Jeremiah and me were the only guest left. I could Lula was anxious for us to leave and have Tank all to herself in this nice house. She probably didn't know he just bought this house two months ago, thinking about her most likely. Just as Steph and Jeremiah were about to leave, Jeremiah's cell rang. He excused himself to the hallway and left Steph in the room with the rest of us.

I heard her sigh and I got up to move towards her. She and Lula began admiring the engagement ring again while Bobby and Lester teased them about probably their weddings and kids will be coordinated together all their lives. Tank chuckled here and there until he looked at me. I crept up behind Steph and the rest of them with only Tank noticing my presence.

"Tonight, I never said hey yet Babe," I said softly behind her. She turned slowly and smiled at me.

"I know," she said as equally soft, "sorry, I was… distracted." **and avoiding you, **her thoughts whispered in my mind. I saw her glance at her engagement ring and her hand tense. **I hate this.**

_I hate this, too, _I thought. _If only she could hear my thoughts too, this would be easier. _I smiled softly at her and whispered to her, "you look exquisite tonight babe."

Her cheeks turned slightly pink for a second before her regained herself and smiled, "Thanks Ranger." We stared into each other's eyes and I felt calm yet my insides melted to the floor so I couldn't recompose myself and leave this spot. She was half an arm's reach away and I wanted to touch her. My arm twitched as I began to raise my hand.

_Babe. You're so beautiful. _I could see very light in her eyes. Her every single eyelash. She was beyond beautiful to me, she was _amazing_.

**Ranger? **she thought. My arm dropped. Our eyes were still locked. Had she heard my thoughts?

_Yes, babe?_

**Great, I'm hearing things now. **yes! She was hearing my thoughts also now.

_No you're not, _I thought. _You've ESP babe. _I chuckled softly in my mind.

**Oh my God. I've got ESP?! No way. I'm hearing things. **For her benefit, I chuckled for real this time and said out loud, "Yeah babe, you do have it. Welcome to my world babe." I suddenly lowered my voice and leaned into her slightly, "you've finally got ESP." I chuckled softly again. Her eyes widen and she stared at me in disbelief.

"Sweetie pie," Jeremiah just walked right back into the room, "let's go and call it a night." He was unaware of a dazed Steph standing so close to me or the fact that Lester, Bobby, Tank and Lula were all watching us, which I only began to notice, _damn I'm slipping on control these days._

"I'm sure the newly engaged couple would like a night without us," he chuckled. Steph shook her head very slightly to clear her mind and turned towards him. **God I've lost it. I'm hearing things, **she thought, **and I think I just heard Batman think he lost control**. I chuckled behind her again, _I did think that didn't I? _She turned and glared at me before facing Jeremiah again.

"Sure honey," she said in her sweetest voice. He said goodbye and wished Lula a happy birthday again before he nodded at the rest of us and walked out the door, holding it open for Steph. She wished and hugged Lula another happy birthday before turning to the rest of us with a smile and a finger wave.

_See you later Babe._

**See you later too Batman, **was her last thought before she continued to follow Jeremiah out.

"What the hell was that?!" Lester said accusingly once we heard their car pulled out of the street.

"What was what, Santos?" I asked blankly.

"That whole soft laughing thing man, 'he he' and 'ha-ha' I've rarely seen you like that and that whole 'yeah babe, you do have it' and 'welcome to my world babe.' What the hell man? Finally convinced her you got super powers Batman?" Lester questioned and teased. _Bunch of man gossipers. _Tank looked at me inquiringly.

Tank finally asked softly, "This about what you told me about you and Bomber?" I nodded. "Final connection?" he asked again.

"Yeah, finally," I answered, "I didn't expect it tonight though." Tank laughed.

"Makes it easier for you man," he kept laughing still, "should we be drinking ourselves drunk again like last week?" I groaned out loud at that and saw Lula, Bobby and Lester staring at us in shock. First, Tank and I were talking about something that didn't make sense to them. Secondly, and much worse, Tank and me, especially me, 'man of control', had gotten drunk sometime last week and it was unknown to them. I sighed. _Might as well head to the mental institute. _

"I need some sleep," I said in a matter-of-fact way. Tank laughed even harder that Lester and Bobby joined in laughter.

"See you guys at work tomorrow at seven sharp," I ordered and heard groans asI made my way out the door. _Paybacks are a bitch you know_.

* * *

Chapter 14

"Dreams"

**Steph's POV**

I can hear Jeremiah's soft snoring from the floor next to my bed. Jeremiah had a small problem with the company trustees, so he would leave tomorrow morning, a week earlier than he was expected to return.

I swear I was hearing things tonight. I was laying down on my bed sprawled out on my stomach after tossing and turning. Had I actually used ESP like Ranger? Or was I hearing things I wish I could? I fell into a fitful sleep.

**(DREAM) **I was sitting on a beach. How'd I get here? I took in my surroundings and stood. I dusted off sand clinging onto my… pajamas? I looked around again. I wasn't in Point Pleasant and I was alone. It was sundown and it was beautiful to see the sun setting out in the horizon into the deep ends of the ocean. Arms circled me and I smelled Ranger's Bulgari scent.

"Hey babe," he said softly. I looked up at him and saw him looking at the setting sun out in the horizon as well.

I looked back at the scene and we stayed that way for a while. It felt like hours passed by when I finally asked quietly, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Not as much as you," he answered. I looked up at him again and found him looking at me. He bent his head and gave me the sweetest brief soft kiss. He smiled at me. I began to realize Ranger stood holding me only in his silk boxers and I was in a pink and black tank top and shorts pajama set.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked. This seemed so surreal.

"And here I thought I was," he answered and he frowned. He let go of me and looked around. Slowly, as if we were in a digital movie screen, the beach scene faded away and we suddenly stood in Ranger's familiar seventh floor apartment bedroom.

"How did we… I'm so confused. The last thing I remember is falling asleep in my bed in _my_ apartment after Lula's birthday dinner," I said amazed. Ranger studied me for a moment.

"The last thing for me is falling asleep here after her birthday dinner too," he said slowly. "And now my bed is made," he looked at the bedroom clock, "and its still one thirty in the morning… I remember I kept looking at the time before sleep took over me."

I stared at the clock. I was stunned, "The second hand isn't moving. Your clock is frozen." He looked at the clock again. I cleared my throat, "I think, uh, your clock is broken." Ranger chuckled.

"Guess so." He continued to look at the clock.

"I think I'm dreaming," I said slowly. "All this don't make sense. When we were at Tank's, it didn't make sense. All this is a dream. I'm beginning to lose it. It's probably stress." Yep. That has to be it. I looked at the bed. Maybe if I sleep, I'll wake from this dream. Without giving any attention to Ranger, I walked towards the bed and got under the covers.

"Babe?"

"Ranger?" My usual response.

"Why are you getting into my bed?"

I sighed and tried to explain, "Maybe if I fall asleep in a dream, I would wake up in reality and I would be back into my apartment in my bed."

"You think that would actually work?" I sighed at his question and sat up to face him.

"Worth a shot," I answered. He sat at the end of the bed.

"You wouldn't want to stay in a dream with me babe?" he asked.

It's a dream, I can say what ever I want. "I would Ranger. I love you. This dream is just too freaky, so I'm getting out of it."

"Why?" He had to ask?!

"Because, one, I was hallucinating with the whole ESP thing last night. And, two, dreams just simply aren't like this."

Ranger sighed. "You didn't imagine the ESP thing Babe. I was there and I've been able to read your mind for a really long time now. At first it scared me too, but I just go along with it now."

"So you really do have ESP?" I was curious. "You read everyone's minds?"

"No, only with you babe. The ability is limited only to you." Huh? Is it confession time for Ranger? I might as well go for the big one.

"Ranger, how do you feel about me? About us? What is it we have, uh, together? This whole thing, you know."

He didn't hesitate. "I'm in love with you and I would marry you as soon as I get rid of Jeremiah."

"Okay, this is definitely a dream, Ranger does not confess love to me other than in dreams," I said to myself. I can live in denial even in my stupid dreams. I pulled the covers over me as I laid back down. Suddenly the covers were pulled back and Ranger was furiously looking down at me.

"No, Babe!" he shouted at me. "This is not a dream. It doesn't feel like one to me, Steph. Once you wake up in the morning, I want you to be at the bonds office at nine wearing the blue shirt with snoopy on it" _My snoopy shirt? _"and I'll bring you a dozen canolli and a dozen Boston Crèmes." _That sounds much better. _"The connections between us are real: the ESP, this dream or whatever, all of it! And I love you Stephanie Michelle Plum. Dios! I have never been able to say so before but I-"

Beeping noise, like an alarm started to go off loudly all over the room. I covered my ears as it got louder. Ranger's figure began to fade away in front of me. I suddenly started to panic when I started to feel as if loneliness began to creep up and swallow me. _NO!!! _I screamed and reached out to the fading Ranger figure. **(End of Dream)**

I woke up sweating. _Was it really all just a dream? _There was only one to find out. I dug out of my closet the blue shirt with snoopy on it and set it aside. It was only six in the morning. Jeremiah was already up and ready to leave soon for the airport. I would jog early today and get into the office by nine and figure everything out.

"You okay?" Jeremiah asked as he fixed his tie.

"Huh?"

"You were screaming in your bed a couple of minutes ago and just bounced off to your closet," he said calmly as he went through his packed luggage.

"Oh, weird dream. Kind of freaky. I'm okay." He nodded at me.

"I'll be gone soon. I'll call and such. I'm going to be back to attend Morelli's wedding with you in two months." He finished and proceeded into the kitchen for coffee as I went off for my early run.

I got to the office five minutes before nine at the same time as Connie. Vinnie already had opened a few minutes before us. I waited patiently for either disappointment or retribution while awaiting Ranger to show up in few minutes. _Patiently?! _Who am I kidding? I brought Connie into a conversation about changing my hairstyle to keep some of my nerves down.

**Ranger's POV**

I woke up and shut off the annoying alarm. There was no way that was a dream. It couldn't be. It didn't feel like I was asleep and I had told her I was in love with her during whatever it was! Steph probably didn't believe it and will live in denial land, but I'm going to show up at the bonds office with two boxes of pastries just for her at nine o'clock, even if they are bad for you and full of sugar and fat. God damn it! I'm not going to mess this up!

I did my normal morning routines and by eight thirty, I was ready to go and get my babe her dozens of canolli and Boston Crèmes. As I headed for the garage, Tank stopped me along the way.

"Mr. Khoff wants a meeting at nine this morning," he informed me. I stopped in my tracks and faced him. Mr. Khoff was an important client, _but my babe is more important to me._

"Can't. Reschedule."

"Boss, he's insistent on-"

"Steph is more important right now," I growled and I moved to past him but he held his hand out and stopped me.

Tank sighed, "You've been edgy this morning, and it looks like you didn't even sleep. What's up?" I looked around saw several of my employees trying to pretend they weren't paying attention to us.

Tank already knew what I've told him, more wouldn't hurt. Plus I could use him just to make sure I wasn't losing my mind already. "Come," I ordered and nodded towards my truck. Once in the car, I began to drive towards the bakery and made a fast recollection of the so called 'dream' and explained why I needed to make sure for myself I wasn't going crazy. He accepted my crazed explanation and called RangeMan to reschedule the unexpected appointment as we picked up a dozen canolli and a dozen Boston Crèmes at the Tasty Pastry.

I parked right outside of the bonds office at exactly nine. Tank and looked inside to see Connie and Steph talking, and I knew it, Steph was wearing the blue snoopy shirt.

"Boss?" Tank squeaked. "She's wearing the shirt you told her to in your dream, sleep, uh, whatever it is." I grinned. Tank was beginning to feel spooked.

"Now you know how I felt about the whole thing when I woke up. Only one way to make sure it isn't coincidental," I said as I got out of the car and took the two boxes of pastries inside the office. Tank followed me slowly.

Immediately as I entered, Steph turned around and the shock on her face was what I expected. "A dozen canolli." I placed one box on Connie's desk. "And a dozen Boston Crèmes." I placed the second box next to it.

"But, but… I… you," Steph sputtered, "the dream… that was… shit." Her eyes widened at me and she wet her lips with her tongue then cleared her throat. "The dream?" she asked louder and coherent this time speaking.

"I told you in it babe." I smiled at her, but she immediately fainted.

Thank god both of Tank and my reflexes were quick. We both caught her before her crashed on the floor.

"God!" Tank exclaimed, "Man, you weren't kidding or exaggerating."

Connie shrieked and began pick up the phone. Vinnie scrambled out of his office and demanded to know what was going on. I quickly handed Steph into Tank's arms and ordered Connie, "Don't call 911. Its not necessary. I shocked her, that's all. She just fainted. I need to talk to her after she wakes up. I'm taking her to RangeMan and have my medic check on her." I nodded at Tank and we left carrying Steph along with the two boxes of her sugary treats.

Once we placed her on my bed in my seventh floor apartment, I sent for Bobby to check on her while Tank and I talked in the kitchen. We outlined the abilities of the connection between Steph and me. Mind reading was something, being together in our subconscious states is completely different.

"Shit man, its amazing and so strange how you can go into her mind and she can go into yours. You've guys got this freaky phenomenal psychic ability that I can't help but be impressed by. Now you guys can visit each other in your sleep. Wow man, now you get to keep her 24-7 and seven days a week." Tank chuckled out his opinion. "Let me know when you get sick of her," he teased, "Oh god, imagine if you guys produce miniatures of yourselves, they'd have powers to take over the world." Tank was laughing so hard at his own joke he began to choke on the water he was drinking.

"I wouldn't mind having my children take over the world," I shrugged and laughed at him, "they could lock you up in isolation until you die, just for their dad's revenge."

"You're a harsh friend, you know." Tank refilled his glass of water as Bobby entered the kitchen.

"She's just fine. She'll most likely stay asleep for a while," he reported. I nodded at him.

"I'm going down and get some things done," Tank said and started to leave as Bobby said, "If Steph needs anything else when she wakes, there's Advil on the beside table." They turned and left.

I went to the bedroom and watched her for a while. She looked so peaceful sleeping in my bed. Her wild curls were spread out over my pillows. Her minimal make-up was now smudged, but she was still a beautiful woman to look at. I got a damp cloth and began removing her make-up the best I could without waking her from her slumber. Slowly, I undressed her and she was now wearing one of my shirts and panties. I tucked her in carefully. After, I went to get the boxes of pastries and placed them on the side table for her. I took off my shirt and cargo pants and pulled on my silk boxers. I sat down next to her for a long time watching the rise and drop of her chest as she slept before climbing into bed next to her and pulling her up close to me. I laid there holding her while waiting for her to wake.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Like chapters 13 & 14?**

**Come on, click and type away. I WANT REVIEWS!**


	14. Confessions

**Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews thus far and keep them coming! I love it! Here's chapter 15, ENJOY! **

* * *

Chapter 15

"Confessions"

**Steph's POV**

I woke up aware I wasn't at the bonds office anymore, that and I woke up staring at a bare mocha skin muscular chest that should belong to Ranger, which means the arm holding me down around my waist was his as well. I shifted and tilted my head up to look up at him and found him staring at me.

"Babe."

I groaned and sat up. _What time is it?_

**Almost noon, **his voice said in my head. _Great! I'm reading his mind again. _Ranger laughed as he sat up, kissed the top of my head and said, "Yeah babe, you've got ESP." He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed two boxes. He gave them to me and I promptly opened them and ate three Boston Crèmes and two canolli before facing him and asked, "What am I doing here Ranger?"

"You fainted at the bonds office," he answered, "You've been asleep for three hours now." I began remembering the events of the dream and this morning. My eyes widen and I turned to look at everything besides him. _Everything's just too freaky these days. _Ranger chuckled. _Oh yeah, he can read my thoughts. I got to stop thinking. _Ranger's chuckles turned into laughter.

"Don't stop thinking babe." **I love the way you are, **his thought surprised me. _He loves the way I am? _I faced and stared at him.

Ranger's hand moved and tucked a curl behind my ear and said, "Yes, babe. I love you. I've been in love with you for a long time." He paused. **A really long time. **"And I know you love me." I froze. _Oh, God._ "I read your thoughts babe. I know you love me but you never told me yet. I love you Steph. Don't marry Jeremiah. I can't lose you to him or anybody else anymore. I want you." His eyes bore into mine. I could see the emotion. He loves me. I felt relieved. I love him too, but Jeremiah already left this morning. He wouldn't be back until Joe's wedding in two months. Oh God, Ranger doesn't know about the contracts and I can't tell him.

"I love you Ranger, but-" _Oh God. How do I say this? _I looked down trying to think and my eye caught the huge diamonds on the engagement ring.

"Babe," Ranger's voice made me look back up at his face, "I know about the contracts. I snuck into your apartment with Tank and we found copies of them. Tank was concerned about Lula and we both felt there was something wrong with Connie, Lula and you so we bugged the office and figured it out with Lester and Bobby. We won't tell anyone, so don't worry. We've kept it a secret and will continue to as long as you want. We all care for you babe." _Oh God, I need more sugar. _Ranger shook his head. **Where does all this go? She looks like she never gains a pound, **he thought and I glared at him as I grabbed the boxes and began eating a few more donuts and another canolli. _I feel better now._

"So you know about the contracts?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Babe." _Was that a yes or no? _**That was a yes, babe. **_Okay. _I grabbed another canolli and ate it quickly.

"Now what do we do?" I asked. If he knew everything, he must have a plan. _Of course he does, he's batman._

"I'm going to prove we love each other in front of Jeremiah before he leaves for Texas later this week. Then you're out of your contract and you marry me," he answered in a smirk.

"Nope. Can't do. He had to leave this morning, problems down in Texas. How were you going to do this anyway? Plus even if you prove you love me you forgot about the other part of the contract. I got to find a replacement for me to marry him or else it's still me." _These canolli are good, _I thought as I ate another one. _Yum. _

**Babe.**

_Huh? So you only have one worded thoughts? It explains the one word sentences all the time. _

**Babe! **His thoughts sounded exasperated in my shook his head and said, "I haven't figured out the exact way I can prove I love you, but I'll get there. Once that, we'll just put him in a few blind dates, he has to like at least one of them. Then you'll marry me. When's the next time that he's coming up to see you?"

"You're so sure I'll marry you?" I asked him pretending I didn't care. His expression dropped and went blank. **You love me. You would, wouldn't you?** He thought indecisively.I smirked, "You've got a big ego Ranger." _I do love you, _I thought, _I just don't know if I ever want to get married. _

He smirked back at me, "You give me a reason to have a couple of big egos." I smiled. **Besides, you said I was batman.** I laughed.

"I love you babe." He kissed me softly.

"Love you." I kissed him back. He circled his arms around me and pulled me to straddle his lap. I could feel his desire for me from the bulge of his cargo pants and his eyes turned dark. _Uh oh, Ranger, I can't do this. It isn't fair that I'm engaged to Jeremiah. _**It's okay babe. I get it.**

I didn't want him to get the wrong idea so I said, "I never kissed or slept with him, Ranger, I-" His lips cut me off. The kiss was demanding, yet he pulled back after a while. **I know babe. **I curled up in his lap like a child and had my head tucked under his chin. We stayed like that for a while.

"Babe?" _Yes, Ranger? _He chuckled.

**I could get used to this ESP thing.**

I giggled. _Me too Ranger._

**Carlos. Call me Carlos, babe.**

I moved to look at his face and said, "Okay, Carlos." _Why not Ricardo or Ric? _

**I'm named after my dad. My family calls me Carlos and my dad Ricardo and Ric. **I nodded and he pulled his arms around me more tightly.

"That makes sense," I said after a while. _I always thought everything about him would be complicated. _

"Not everything is complicated babe," he saidand smiled at me softly.

**Ranger's POV**

We stayed like that for a few more moments until my cell rang. _Fuck! Where's that damn phone? I'm going to kill whoever's calling._ Steph was laughing in my lap as I reached over to the bedside table and grabbed my phone. It was Tank. Steph's laughing slowly turned into giggles as I answered the phone.

"Talk," I barked into the phone. _Someone better be dying if you're calling. _

"Carlos," Steph chided. **That's a mean thing to think. **

_Sorry Babe can't help myself. _I thought to ESP to her.

"You've got a meeting at one, can't reschedule this one," Tank informed me. I looked at the clock. I had fifteen minutes.

"Fine." I hung up the phone. **What is it? **Steph thoughts asked.

"Got to get back to work. Been playing hooky with you all morning," I answered her thoughts, "and before you even think it, I wanted to talk to you. Don't worry about my work. I own the company. You're not a distraction or a bother, okay? I wanted to watch you sleep. I love you." Its weird how after you can say 'I love you' once, after all the embarrassment and nervousness, you can say it over and over again with no problems.

"Okay Ra-, I mean, Carlos. I love you too." I kissed her and got up to dress into a suit as Steph gathered her clothes and went to the bathroom. Once she got out of the bathroom I told her I had her files and got one of my men to get her royal blue Ferrari from the bonds office and it would be in the garage. I really hate that Jeremiah bought her that car yesterday; I hope it doesn't survive long.

o0o0o0o0o

During the dull business meeting with the stupid client, my cell starting vibrating in my pocket. I picked it up without thinking about the fact that the client was looking at me with disgust in his glare because I answered my cell during the business meeting. It wasn't uncomfortable to be glared at when he'd been glaring at me the entire time because his wife kept flirting openly with me all throughout.

"Yo," I answered typically. My client's eyes glared directly at me.

"Uh, Ranger?"

"Babe, I'm in a meeting. Weren't we together just half an hour ago?" I asked. I saw the expression of the client's wife turn sour at my direction. I knew the look, it was the 'fuck, he's unavailable' look and I loved it.

"Uh, yeah, I know. I'm sorry but my nice new car blew up. Its just that Lula and me are stranded on, uh, Stark Street." Stark Street?! Not only that, she told me this on the phone like it was nothing.

"What the hell are you doing in that area? And that car didn't even last a day." I got up. Tank stood up and tried getting my attention as well, probably trying to get me to remember that we were at a business meeting. _Oh no, Tank has got to let me get her. Her car blew up again. Fuck the clients. Wait until he knows Lula's with her. _I turned and faced him. "Lula's with her," I said to Tank as Steph was trying to tell me that she caught her skip still. I watched Tank's face contort to anger and he grabbed my cell.

"Bombshell, where the hell are you and my fiancé?" he barked into the phone. I saw his face slightly pale at the answer. "How the hell can you and Lula get two cars to blow up within two days? Are you guys planning on blowing up one car per day or something? Is my Lula okay?" I watched as my client's eyes grew interested at the phone conversation. "She better be, for your sake." Tank looked at me as Steph kept talking on the other line. "Ranger will be there in ten minutes." He hung up.

He turned towards the clients, "Please excuse Mr. Manoso. An emergency has come up." He passed me my cell and I was out the door, while he continued the meeting as if nothing had happened. It's a good thing Lula and my babe are best friends or 'partners in crime' so I'm not the only one worrying about my girl. _Poor Tank, Lula only gets into these things when Steph is around and he's only begun to get used to it._

I pulled my car up behind a police car at the scene. I saw the skip being put in the backseat of another police car by Eddie Gazarra and the fire department putting out the flames of the burnt expensive car. I smiled to myself. Even as her car blown up, she still caught her skip. I stood next to Lula, who was muttering about being allergic to cops, as Steph was on her cell, apparently telling Jeremiah about the car and refusing to take another. _Good. I'll let her borrow my cars. _Steph glared at me and finished her call.

"No way am I borrowing your cars and having them blow up, again," she said as soon as the cell phone was shut.

"Or flattened by a garbage truck," Lula reminded us. "Remember the Porsche." Steph groaned. Lula continued recalling the past, "And the day after that, the BMW was stolen when we gotten the skip." Steph sighed in frustration when Lula added on.

I smiled. "They're only cars babe." **Expensive cars, Ranger! **She thought as she perfectly rolled her eyes. I chuckled inwardly while keeping a blank face. I'm the best master of the blank expression mask, although now she could read my mind and I couldn't hide it anymore.

"I don't find anything funny right now Ranger," she said and crossed her arms.

_You shouldn't get mad. I told you babe. People are hard to replace, especially a person like you. I can always get new cars. You can borrow mine. You love my cars babe._

"That's not the point Ranger," she said annoyed, yet tiredly. She was tired and sick of things always messing up, especially with her car luck. 

_Babe, I know. Don't worry about it. You still caught your skip. You always do babe. Borrow my cars, if not, drive the Big Blue. The Buick hasn't let you down yet and its made your dad damn proud of it._

"I'll drive the Buick," she sighed. She uncrossed her arms. "I hate when you're right. I won't borrow your cars. I'll drive Big Blue until I get a new car for myself. Thanks Ranger."

_It's Carlos, babe. You ready to go?_

"Yeah. Let's go," she said and we turned to Lula. I would have almost forgotten she was there because she'd been so quiet.

Lula stared at us for a moment. "Damn skimpy, I have thought you were talking all to yourself but Ranger seems to understand everything you say without saying any part of it." She was right. I simply thought everything I would say to Steph and she replied to everything out loud. It would make Steph seem as if she were talking to herself.

**Damn, she thinks I'm crazy now. **She was thinking of ways to explain ESP before she looked at me for a while. **Yum. Corporate Ranger looks delicious.**

_Glad you think I'm yummy babe. _I turned to Lula and answered for her."Steph just knows me," I stated briefly. I looked at Steph. _No need for her to think we need the psychiatric ward Babe. _

"So you think," Steph said, "I'm thinking of enrolling myself there pretty soon." **In a few years, maybe.** I chuckled at her thought.

"I wouldn't want that Babe." I gave her the 200 watt smile and she instantly thought **Oh crap. He just ruined my panties. **From the corner of my eye, I could see Lula started fanning herself. _Don't worry babe, you'll be getting used to it. I'll buy you a new pair._

o0o0o0o0o

I drove to the police station for Steph to quickly pick up her body receipt. I told Lula that Tank wanted to see she was okay personally so she was coming to RangeMan with Steph and me. Lula never actually entered my office building before. With the possibility of her presence there, I was more worried about my employees instead of her.

As we entered the lobby, Tank was exiting the elevator with the client, his wife, and his two business associates from the meeting I was in before, _and thank God, _the emergency. Lula was looking at Tank up and down that she was practically drooling. I don't think she's ever seen Tank in an expensive business suit before. Steph quickly whispered urgently in Lula's direction about how Tank was in a business meeting and that they should be quiet to not mess it up for him. Lula nodded solemnly. Steph probably knew all this from attending business dinners with Jeremiah all the time. I didn't like the jealous feeling the idea of it gave me.

The client noticed us at the entrance. "Ah, Mr. Manoso. I see you've returned," he said disapprovingly. His wife smiled flirtatiously at me. _Babe, some help here. _Steph just smiled. **I think it would be fun to watch you squirm. **

"Yes, Mr. Fostworn, sorry for the interruption. Personal emergency." I smiled grimly at him and his two associates.

His wife leaned closer to me and said seductively, "it's a good thing for a man to take care of his personal matters." She gave me a sexy grin.

**Oh God. This is funny. **I could see Steph holding in her laughter.

_You asked for it, Plum. You're backing me up for it. _**But- **I didn't allow her to continue her thought.

"Mr. Fostworn. Allow me to introduce my fiancé, Stephanie Plum and Mr. Phillips' fiancé, Lula Evans." The four of them took in Lula's neon pink spandex attire that Steph, Tank and I were already used to on a daily basis. Tank moved closer to Lula and stood next to her. Lula stared at Steph and then at me. **Are you kidding me Carlos?! **Even with a friendly smile on her face, I knew she wanted to glare at me. _Nope, you're going to be my fiancé eventually. Just play along. His wife is a nuance. Please? _

**Fine, **her mind grumbled.

"Pleasure to meet you," Steph said nicely. Lula snapped out of it, even though she gave me questioning looks, she said pleasantly, "Nice to meet you" as well. Mrs. Fostworn was giving Steph jealous and disapproving looks. Apparently, she didn't like that I was unavailable to a woman with fringed hair, wearing dirty sneakers, torn jeans and a snoopy shirt, but I loved Steph just the way she was.

"Swell," Mr. Fostworn greeted back indifferently. "We've got to be going. I will contact you eventually and schedule another meeting I suppose."

Before they turned to leave, one of his business associates, named something like Ned or Ted, said, "Stephanie Plum? Like the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. I heard about you in the newspaper." He sounded excited, like he was meeting someone famous.

**Steph's POV**

I groaned. "Whatever you heard about, it wasn't my fault." Lula coughed discreetly. I glared at her, "And the car blowing up today wasn't my fault either. It was yours."

"That's not what the newspapers are going to say tomorrow," Lula said. "The news always says its your fault. Its your freaky luck. Don't blame anything on me."

"If you didn't try to shoot at the skip like I said, he wouldn't have-" I was cut off by Tank.

"I have to agree with Lula. This stuff just happens around you. Freaky luck that bad stuff happen but you managed to stay alive," Tank said. He suddenly smiled. "You'll be happy to know that everyone at the police station loss their bets today. No one expected this early because of yesterday."

I glared at him. "I should get the money then," I muttered.

"So all the stuff is true then?" the other business associate asked. I turned to him and tilted my head to study him.

"Depends on what you're talking about and from my point of view, its never my fault." My cell began to ring. Saved by a call. I didn't want to talk and entertain. I was tired of it. "Excuse me." I moved away and picked up the call from my mom who heard about the car explosion and checking if I was okay.

After the long call of numerous 'Why me?' along with 'so and so daughter doesn't blow things up', I found Tank and Lula were talking in the other side of the lobby. Ranger walked towards me and asked, "Can you and Lula stay here and keep busy while Tank and I get things done?"

"Sure, I can I use your gun range? I didn't go this morning."

"Sure babe." We walked over to where Tank and Lula were standing. "You guys want to stay for dinner? Ella won't mind," Ranger asked. "I want to talk to all three of you." Tank nodded.

"Ella making dessert?" I asked.

**Upside-down pineapple cake or chocolate cake? **Ranger teased. _Both?_ It wouldn't hurt to try asking. Ranger chuckled. _Was that a yes or no? _**Babe. **I shrugged at his answer.

I turned to Lula, "You've got to try her cooking Lula. It's the best; just don't tell my mom that." After Lula agreed, Tank and Ranger left to whatever they need to do and I dragged her off to the gun range with me. Once we got to the gun range, I knew Lula would start questioning me.

"Spill it," she said immediately as we got into our lanes and I started loading my gun. Lula was in the lane next to me. There was a clear bullet proof glass between us.

"About what?" I asked innocently.

"You know what I mean girl. Now spill. Batman introduced you as his fiancé for crying out loud! And today, he said 'she just knows me' after that whole you were talking to him in a full convo yet he didn't speak a word. Now tell me," she grilled.

"I just know what he's going to say," I said carefully. No need to tell a person you can read someone else's thoughts.

"Ok then…" she said slowly and then asked, "what about the whole fiancé thing, huh? First off, you're engaged to Jeremiah Person, should I remind you that you can't be engaged to two people." She held up two fingers at me. I ignored her for a moment as I took a shot at the bull's eye target. Not dead center, but a few centimeters off.

"Mrs. Fostworn was flirting with him. He said that to get her off her back a little," I answered. Lula took a shot and missed center by three inches.

She turned to me, "I can see that whore coming onto him like that. Plus the hag was married and her husband didn't look too pleased. He should get rid of her." I took another shot. Just another couple of centimeters away from the center again. Lula took a shot and almost missed the target. She caught the very edge of the paper. "I guess I should start practicing like you," she said.

"You can come with me. I'm going to the gun range every other day," I told her.

"Sure white girl, I keep being your back up, so need to sharpen up a little. Seriously what's going on with you and batman? I'm getting this vibe from the two of you when you're together." I took a shot. Centimeters off dead center of the target again. I smiled briefly.

I sighed and turned to her. I would tell her and Connie eventually, "I love him, you know that. Today, he told me that he's in love with me."

"About time," Lula said. "So now what? Jeremiah letting you off the con-" I was in panic; I shot my gun without aiming.

"Lula!" I warned, "There's cameras. Watch it." I pointed towards two different cameras. I wasn't sure if they had audio but I didn't want to risk it.

"Oops." Lula covered her mouth with one hand and then made the zipper gesture indicating her lips are sealed. I shook my head and looked at the target. Wow, I hit dead center without aiming when I had panic a few moments ago.

* * *

**What do you think? you like? NOW REVIEW! REVIEWWWWWWWWWW**


	15. Morelli’s Wedding

**I am really, really, REALLY SORRY for not updating sooner. College has begun again. Between organic chemistry, physiology, developmental psychology and art courses, I haven't had the chance to think and type up the next chapter. Please be patient for more updates after as well. I will try the best I can to keep up frequently. **

**Also, I like to say thanks to all those who have reviewed. I love the reviews, please keep it up so I can keep going with this story. I know this chapter is short, and I'm, again, really sorry. Please enjoy reading and keep reviewing! **

* * *

Chapter 16

"Morelli's Wedding"

**Steph's POV** (two months later)

Jeremiah would be flying today in the late afternoon. I hadn't seen him two months although he did call every two or three days. He's going to attend Joe and Sarah's wedding with me tomorrow morning and stay for three or four days before heading back to Texas. Sarah and I have been getting along great. I was being one of the bridesmaids with two of her three sisters and Lula. She was perfect for Joe and I couldn't be happier for them, but I couldn't help to become annoyed with her when it came to calling me frequently. Her oldest sister, who I met last week, was going to be maid of honor and I was so gladly relieved, even if for a little amount of time, when she arrived in Trenton. Sarah just transferred here and didn't know that many people so she recruited me to help her with all the wedding plans and it was a nightmare. Lula's wedding was in two weeks and as Lula's maid of honor, I had to help plan her wedding too. Can I say again? NIGHTMARE! I had somehow become a wedding planner for two women, one of the two was one of my best friends, but that wasn't much help either. _Thank God one of the weddings was tomorrow_.

Ranger, Tank, Lester, Bobby, Connie and Lula were the only ones who knew of the contract. We didn't have a full proof plan, but we needed it for tomorrow. At the wedding, every one of us would be present along with the gossip mills of the burg, so the best time for Jeremiah to witness Ranger 'prove' his love for me would be then. The reason for the not so full proof plan is that it depended on my latest (for the past two weeks) stalker, Edward Scrog apparently had a brother, Daniel that didn't have so much brain. We've discovered him and his whereabouts easily, he wasn't as good at this like his brother, but we didn't bother to purposely bring him to justice since we needed him in our plan to at least try to attempt kidnapping or killing me. _Doesn't this plan sound great to you?_ Ranger would swoop down and save me as usual, and Jeremiah would see that Ranger truly loved me. Problem is if Danny boy would attempt something at the wedding with half of Trenton's finest cops.

It was just after noon when I dropped off my only skip for the day at the police station. It's been slow at the office but I've been busy with the upcoming weddings that I didn't mind, plus the fact Jeremiah is paying my apartment's rent for the next five months according to the contract. _Probably the only smart thing I negotiated in the contract._ I entered the office with my body receipt as Lula and Connie were talking about seating arrangements for Lula's wedding reception again.

"I'm thinking we should let Mary Lou and her husband sit along with Jenny and her husband. Grandma Mazur needs to sit with Steph's parents. So that's three seats that, uh, four for Grandma's date," Connie was pointing out on the seating charts in front of Lula as I walked in. They looked frustrated. Connie noticed me first.

"Still at the seating arrangements?" I asked and handed over the body receipt.

"Yep." Connie wrote out my check and I dropped it into my purse. I turned to Lula.

"For the music, I know we have Sally Sweet's band playing half of the time and a DJ during the other times of the reception, but the DJ wants to know if there's any certain songs you prefer when he called me today. He said your line was busy all day," I told her and passed her the number of the DJ.

"I'll do that right now and get it over with," Lula said. She took the piece of paper with the scribbled number and started to dial the phone. I hung back to help a little with the seating arrangements and waited until she was done so I could tell her that I had gotten a message from the video montage people. I saw Lula walk around the desk as she spoke on the phone. She was losing weight, not so much, but you could see a difference in her waist line. She started exercising with me at the gym along with the yoga and defense classes claiming she needed to for the wedding dress because white was a 'fattening color' and she wanted to make her Tankie proud. Although, she refuses to go running with me at 7:30 in the morning. The spandex she usually wore fits her better now.

As she ended the call, I complimented her on the weight loss. Connie agreed with me, stating the difference was becoming very noticeable. Lula was beaming with a smile, she had that happy pre-wedding glow look.

"Oh," I suddenly remembered after getting caught up with all the wedding happiness with the girls, "the video montage people also called. The feed is too short by a minute and few seconds. They want to know if you would like to possibly add some pictures and snap shots that they can incorporate into the video here and there. After the finished video, they want you to check it out and make sure you like it." I dug into my purse, grabbed the video montage info envelop, and passed it to her.

"Thanks white girl. I'm going to look and see what I got with Tankie and then give it to them." I bustled out of the office before I got caught up in more planning. Ranger has been having bodyguards on me again so I made my way to the black Explorer parked behind my red violet Rav4 and tapped on the driver's tinted window. Woody and Hector were babysitting me today.

Woody rolled down the driver's seat window. "I got to stop by the bank then the hair salon to get my hair done for tomorrow's wedding. After, I'm going to get some grocery shopping done since Jeremiah's flying in to stay for a couple of days and he's going to be here in a few hours," I informed them. I felt it was better to tell them where I was going so they would know what to expect. It's got to be boring following me all day anyways. Woody and Hector both nodded. Hector said something in Spanish that Woody looked at me then back at Hector to shake his head no. _Huh? I really got to learn some Spanish._ I've found that Ranger even thought in Spanish half the time, so it's not fair to have ESP if you can't know what he's thinking anyways.I sighed, walked away and got in my small SUV.

o0o0o0o

We had to be there two hours early in the bride's dressing room at St. Paul's Church. The girls and I were already dressed in the light pink bridesmaid's dresses. I had my hair done in soft curls that were nicely pinned up. Sarah was nervous and she kept pacing back and forth. I was worried she would ruin the long trail of her wedding dress.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Sarah asked. She's been asking the same question for the past few days now and we've all heard it too many times.

"Yes," and "Of course," were heard from all three of her sisters and Lula. I sat there not really saying anything so she turned to me and repeated the question. Do I look like a wedding planner? Am I supposed to do all this and answer question after question? I sighed.

"Sarah," I began softly, "Joe's a good man. He wants to get married and have a family. You said yourself that you wanted the same things. He would make a good husband and father. There's nothing wrong with that."

Lula smiled. "Yeah, Super cop's even got the finest ass in Trenton and a dog for your kids to play with. I say you're lucky and get on with it. I heard about this. You just got wedding nerves. I know just what to help you," Lula said and she started going through a box she had brought with her. She pulled out several of bottles. She grinned and looked at the clock. We still had an hour and a half until the ceremony begins. "My cousin told me this is the best way to get rid of them nerves. She's been married four times now." She handed each of a bottle of red wine and gave Sarah a rather large bottle of tequila. _Uh oh. I have a bad feeling about this. _Lula quickly uncorked her bottle and took a large gulp of it.

One of her sisters uncorked her bottle and took several sips. She smiled and said, "I feel calmer already." She continued taking sips out of her bottle of wine.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Sarah asked to no one in particular as she opened her huge bottle of tequila. _Uh….? I don't think it's a good idea._ I opened my mouth to say something as Sarah put the bottle to her lips and took a mouthful of it. _Oh god! _I looked to see that all three of her sisters and Lula were already drinking halfway through their wine bottles. This was not good. I looked at the wine bottle in my hand. Stupid Stephanie was telling me to join the fun and smart Stephanie was telling me to go and get someone for help._ God help me! _I uncorked my bottle and heard one of her sisters slur, "Yeah. That's it Stephie, take a sip. Definitely makes you, uh, calmer."

I walked towards the door as I immediately downed half of the wine from the bottle. Before the alcohol can affect me, I placed the bottle down and walked out the Stephanie was still telling me to get someone. I went down to the end of hall and turned left. After a while, I turned right into a different room where I immediately walked into Tank andRanger.

**Babe?** Ranger thought.

_ESP was working. Probably not drunk enough yet. _I giggled.

"Drunk? Are you ladies drinking in there?" Ranger asked out loud.

_Drunk? Am I? _I thought for a moment. _Probably am. Not as worse as the rest of them. I only took half a bottle. They probably already onto their second and third bottles._

**Ranger's POV**

Oh god. "Tank, all the girls are drunk. I don't think Morelli wanted a drunken bride," I said. Tank's eyes widen.

"You serious? How the hell you girls get drunk at this time, Bombshell? There's supposed to be a wedding in an hour," Tank asked.

"Well, uh, Sarah had wedding nerves and pacing. Yeah, lots of pacing. And Lula said her cousin said it's the best way to deal with the wedding nerves," Steph said slowly and slightly slurring on her words. She was a cheap drunk. "I shouldn't have listened to stupid Stephanie. Smart Stephanie said to go get someone. Yeah that's why I'm here but stupid Stephanie said to drink a little." I shook my head. Tank looked at me.

"Don't ask about the stupid and smart Stephanie thing," I murmured to him and placed my hand on Steph's back. "Come on," I told her and starting leading back to the women's dressing room.

"Tank, inform Bobby and Lester of the situation and tell them to tell Morelli that we may have to stall the wedding a few minutes." Tank immediately took out his cell and did what I wanted. We stood at the door of the room. Sure enough, Lula and two other girls were on the floor next to the table drunk and laughing. The bride and maid of honor were on a sofa next to the table looking on the verge of passing out. _Oh god. This is not good._ There were several empty bottles scattered among the floor.

"Shit," I heard Tank mutter from behind me. Steph started giggling at the sight of them. **At least I know I'm not as drunk as them. Mine will pass soon enough and I'll be fine, **she thought.

"Babe," I said softly and shook my head. We entered the room slowly.

"Tank, confiscate all the liquor out of the room." Tank took a box of liquor out into the hallway. I began picking up the empty bottles and placed them carefully on the table. The room strongly smelled of alcohol and perfume. Steph was speaking softly to Sarah and her sister on the couch. She took their bottles and handed them to Tank when he re-entered the room. She did the same with Lula and Sarah's other two sisters.

Steph looked at the girls around the room and down at herself in the mirror. "We need some help. We're a mess guys. Sarah can't get married like this," she stated. _No kidding,_ I thought. **Can we have Connie, my mother and Sarah's mother here? **She asked in her thoughts. _Okay. _When I didn't move, Steph turned away from the mirror and asked impatiently, "Now?"

I turned to Tank. "Have Connie, Mrs. Plum and Mrs. Bishop come up here and help the girls. Don't tell them that they're drunk. Tell them that Sarah requested them. Only them," I ordered and Tank left the room.

Ten minutes later, Connie, Steph's mother and Sarah's mother entered the room and they immediately took notice of the alcoholic states. I turned to them, "Steph went to get us. She's the least drunk obviously," she simply was the only one standing, "the wedding is in forty five minutes and counting. They need help."

Mrs. Bishop faced me. "I see. Excuse us. We'll take care of it." I left the room and let the women deal with it. I ordered Lester and Bobby to stand guard in the hallway of their room and swiftly left to find Tank.

I found Tank in a room with Morelli, Eddie Gazarra, Carl Costanza, Big Dog, and two other Morelli men all wearing black wedding tuxes. Morelli faced me. "Is my bride really drunk with her three sisters, Steph and Lula?"

"Yes, Steph found me and Tank. She was the least drunk," I answered. The room filled with smiles and a few chuckles.

He groaned and muttered about something he should have expected. He cleared his throat and asked to no one in particular, "Am I still getting married today? Did they pass out?"

"They were close to passing out. Connie, Mrs. Plum and Mrs. Bishop are dealing with them. You're still getting married," Tank answered.

I looked at the clock. Half an hour. I said blankly, "The ceremony might be a little late and not start exactly at noon like you wanted though." Morelli nodded.

I left and check inside the church. The pews were slowly becoming full with guest. A soft buzz filled the area. I heard several conversations of gossip as I walked around and scanned the area for any sign of threats.

o0o0o0o

The wedding began fifteen minutes after noon. The girls looked as if they were never drunk an hour ago, although they had somewhat glassy wet eyes and one of Sarah's sisters had tripped as they proceeded down the aisle. Her partner, Big Dog, was able to catch her to balance again swiftly and almost discreetly. The wedding ceremony turned out to be quite nice and simple.

I kept a trained eye on Steph the entire time. We were hoping Daniel Scrog, her latest stalker, would show up and attempt to kidnap her. He was a pathetic stalker but we left him alone because we needed him for the plan. I would swoop in and save my babe as usual to show Jeremiah the proof of my love for her. Part of me felt it was ridiculous but I also wanted to show not only Jeremiah, everyone, that Stephanie Plum was mine, especially after she marries me eventually. We could have had him in police custody within a day. Lester and Bobby came up with most of the plan when Daniel Scrog appeared two weeks ago as a joke until Connie and Lula started to like the idea. They call it the 'Batman Saves Wonder woman Operation' or BSWO for short. The girls calling me Batman had gotten to Tank, Lester and Bobby. They have begun teasing me endlessly with Batman jokes no matter the few times I had put them to late night surveillance shifts. We had informed Morelli of the latest stalker and the reason for the security I had placed for his wedding. He agreed with no problems as long as we didn't scare the guest so we were required to wear suits. He said he still loves Steph and wants her safe as well.

**Steph's POV**

The ceremony ended and we stood for multiple pictures for the photographer that was hired for the wedding. The reception would start at two o'clock at a hall in the burg, just ten minutes away. Many of the guest have already left the church to head over to the reception hall as we continued to stand with smiles for pictures. At one forty, the rest of us began to leave for the reception as well.

On the way to the reception, nothing had occurred. I was hoping that Danny boy would jump out and try something in between the wedding ceremony and reception as we would be traveling across town from the church to the reception hall. I didn't want to be alert for anything during the reception either. That sucks. We'll just have to see.

* * *

**Let me know what you think? Review please, please, pleaseeeee. I like reviews. I'll try to get chapter 17 as soon as I can. REVIEW!**


End file.
